Backstage
by Dolly.Hina
Summary: Te has preguntado alguna vez ¿como serán los personajes de Naruto tras de cámaras? ¿conservaran sus personalidades como las vemos en la serie? Pues bien, en este fic eso es lo que podrás esperar.
1. Chapter 1

"Todo es mente; el universo es mental… la realidad como la conocemos, es una creación mental del TODO, en cuya mente vivimos, nos movemos y tenemos nuestro ser."

El Kybalión

Una escena más, la última, la última en la que le vería, después solo sueños, solo en fotos…

Esta idea vino a mi mente un día en el que me hice una pregunta ¿Y si?... ¿Y si todo es mente y somos parte de la mente de alguien más? ¿Y si los que existen son ellos y no nosotros? ¿Y si escribo algo de lo que sucedería tras las cámaras, si Naruto solo fuera un programa de televisión donde los actores son reales? No como dibujo de anime sino personas, y esto fue lo que surgió…

...

.

.

Había terminado su participación en la serie que por 8 años había sido su trabajo, un día el productor decidió que su personaje estaba llamando demasiado la atención, además muchos de sus fans querían verlo con Hinata. ¿Y como podía ser eso?, digo el público se repartía entre el amor de primos y el "Correcto Naruhina", así lo llamaban quienes se escandalizaban de pensar en un posible Nejihina, si esos de los clubes del correcto noviazgo, la familia y las buenas costumbres cosas así. Que alguien me diga cómo es que la gente a fuerza confunde la vida real con la ficción y...ay ya olvídenlo! Después de todo aquí estoy yo escribiendo un Nejihina L así que no hay más que decir al respecto, ¿ustedes comprenden no es así?

Ha pobre de él, que su personalidad no distaba mucho de la que proyectaba en la televisión, bueno, en realidad en la televisión siempre se le había visto tan seguro, pero la vida real eso que era lo que menos tenia.

Había perdido su oportunidad, la oportunidad de hablarle, a diferencia de la relación que llevaban en pantalla, la verdad es que fuera de cámaras ella ni siquiera volteaba a verlo u.u era triste admitirlo pero Hinata, era una mujer inalcanzable.

Diario era la misma rutina, se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana desayunaba y preparaba su obento, tomaba el autobús que lo dejaba a dos cuadras del estudio de grabación, hacia sus escenas solo!, si solo, porque él y Hinata a menos que interactuasen a cuadro no se veían, siempre lo mismo, justo después de escuchar el corte intentaba acercarse pero entonces llegaban su séquito de ayudantes y la alejaban de ahí, por Kamisama, nunca pudo acercarse y eso que lo intento un par de veces, pero bueno, ahora que su personaje había sido eliminado nunca más podría verla ni de lejos, tendría que conformarse con verla en televisión todos los martes.

Así era eso del medio artístico, Neji resignado se dirigió a su camerino, bueno, decir que era su camerino era exagerar, la verdad es que lo compartía con Rock Lee y Chouji quienes eran amables con él, sobre todo Rock Lee que siempre lo animaba a hablarle a Hinata.

—Neji amigo! ¿Cómo has estado?— Dijo el peli negro mientras le daba una repentina palmada en la espalda al castaño. Si le preguntan a la narradora de esta historia ella diría que al parecer a este chico jamás le costó trabajo hacer su personaje, prácticamente era idéntico en la vida real, caramba!

—Hola Rock, pues ya recogiendo mis cosas— Dijo el castaño mientras emitía un suspiro.

—Caray mi joven amigo, nunca espere que eliminaran tu personaje, podría haber imaginado cualquier cosa pero no que borraran tu personaje, según yo en un futuro iba a quedar con Hinata. Pero, sabes me gustaría que nos siguiéramos frecuentando. ¿Qué te parece? — Soltó el peli negro, mientras levantaba el pulgar y le cerraba el ojo al castaño.

Neji solo emitió otro suspiro y tras cerrar su bolsa con sus pocas pertenencias, dijo— **Seguro Lee. Bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias por todo y pues, me despides de los demás, aunque dudo que si quiera recuerden mi nombre** — Dicho esto le dio la mano a su único amigo en el foro y salió del camerino rumbo a su casa, tendría que buscar un nuevo empleo o hacer nuevos castings.

Ah que suerte la suya, y pensar que en su momento fue gracias a que su tío Hiashi que había conseguido un papel en la serie, luego de haber conseguido el suyo, después de todo se parecía bastante a él y el programa requería a alguien que reuniera ciertas características y quien mejor que Neji.

Por otra parte quien podría imaginar, que para la serie Hiashi hizo ambos papeles, el del padre del castaño y el de la propia Hinata.

Si en algo coincidían su personaje en Naruto y su vida real era en que ambos eran huérfanos pero por razones muy distintas. El padre de Neji había muerto en un accidente automovilístico junto a su madre cuando habían salido de vacaciones hacia unos 15 años atrás, desde entonces su abuela y abuelo lo habían adoptado como hijo suyo, pero su abuelo quien era un hombre jubilado, no percibía los mismos ingresos que cuando era un empleado regular y por lo mismo habían mantenido una vida un tanto restringida, sin embargo, pese a ello trataron de darle a Neji lo mejor, es por eso que cuando su tío Hiashi les hizo el comentario de un papel en la nueva serie el sin dudarlo acepto a pesar de ser tan joven y aun cuando en un principio su abuelo se opuso, el castaño y su tío logro convencerlo, al Hyuuga menor jamás le gusto sentirse una carga para nadie, adoraba a sus abuelos y quería ayudar en lo posible, y ante tal entusiasmo el anciano no pudo negarse.

Si me preguntaran quien era el Neji pequeño de 8 años que salía con la pequeña Hinata en aquellas escenas de niños o el Neji de 4 años, les diría que esos niños eran los hermanos menores de Hinata, Neji tenía 10 años cuando comenzó a actuar en la serie.

La peli azul a diferencia del programa que protagonizaba no era su prima directa, después de todo Hiashi era hijo de un hermano de su abuelo, pero a pesar de que su tío era una persona muy amable y cálida, la oji perla era una persona que no gustaba de compartir con nadie, cualquiera pensaría que era porque su personalidad era tímida, pero no, esa no era la verdadera razón.

La verdad era que Hinata encontraba aburridas todas las pláticas de gente de su edad, para ella era más emocionante leer un libro o visitar un museo, detestaba la idea de convivir con los demás, siempre los veía como personajes que no poseían neurona alguna, si amigos lectores, en este mundo real Hinata era muy distinta a la que veíamos en pantalla o al menos "eso parecía", y lo mismo ocurría con Neji, nuestro castaño era un chico tímido e inseguro, eso sí muy noble, porque aun cuando sus abuelos le pedían que no trabajara lo hacía.

Un tiempo mientras sus actividades escolares y de filmación se lo permitieron trabajo en una pizzería tambien, para el castaño cada paso de su vida había significado trabajar el doble o el triple, recordemos que como dije arriba el no concebía la idea de ser una carga para las personas que más amaba.

Por las noches, llegaba agotado a hacer tareas y ponerse al corriente de lo que considerase fuera algún lado débil en su educación.

A veces llegaba con la almohada literalmente pegada a la cara al set de grabación pero a pesar de ello, con sus líneas bien aprendidas, jamás hubo queja por parte de sus compañeros. Bueno excepto las generadas por cierto recelo profesional de algunos actores de la serie, ello se debía principalmente a que el castaño aparecía en los primeros lugares del top ten de personajes favoritos de la serie.

Como sea que fuera el productor quien era amigo del padre de cierto rubio decidió que el contrato del castaño no se extendería y así llego el día en el que se despidió de la serie, y como dije al principio de esta historia no hubo fiesta de despedida ni nada por el estilo, solo su amigo Rock Lee quien al parecer sería el único en extrañarlo, o quien sabe…

…

.

.

— Tadaima, ¿abuelo?, ya llegue, soy Neji. —Dijo el castaño pero nadie contesto, pensó que quizás su abuelo habría salido a llevar flores a la tumba de su abuela quien a inicios de ese año había fallecido víctima de una neumonía, eso lo había afectado bastante, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes y su sonrisa era triste, lo único que lo mantenía aferrándose a la vida era estar al lado de su nieto, pero ese día, finalmente se reuniría con su amada dejando al Hyuga menor en la orfandad.

— ¿Abuelo? —Nuevamente pregunto el Hyuga acercándose al sofá donde sabia su abuelo esperaba su llegada como todas las tardes, pero esta vez no contesto y no lo haría más.

— Abuelo… ¿te quedaste dormido? — Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa e intentando moverlo, pero nada ocurrió. Entonces un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, aun así prefirió pensar que estaba imaginando cosas por lo que volvió a llamarlo.

— ¿Abuelo? —Volvió a preguntar, sabiendo que no le respondería, entonces un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, lo abrazo y lloro, esta vez liberando todo el dolor contenido por haberlo perdido a él y antes a su abuela, durante todo ese tiempo había luchado por ser fuerte, fuerte para él, fuerte para su abuelo, pero ya no podía más con tanta tristeza, y sintiendo que se rompía en mil pedazos lloro, lloro como nunca.

¿Por qué era que las personas más buenas se iban de este mundo?, ahora estaba realmente solo, es cierto que su tío Hiashi lo apreciaba mucho pero esa era una situación diferente, además ahora mismo tenía 17 años faltaban algunos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad y no podría hacer nada solo por lo que llamo a su única familia.

— ¿Hiashi sama?, sí, soy Neji, el abuelo acaba de morir, yo le quiero pedir que me ayude con los tramites de ley, es solo que como sabrá soy menor de edad y…—Quiso terminar la frase pero no pudo, un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

— No te preocupes Neji, entiendo, voy para allá— respondió el mayor.

En media hora Hiashi estaba ahí, con las personas que se encargarían de todas las diligencias del caso.

— Sobrino, ¿Que planeas hacer?, ¿es que te quedaras a vivir aquí solo?— pregunto el mayor

— Posiblemente, ahora mismo supongo que buscare un nuevo empleo ya que mi trabajo en la serie ha terminado y no creo que con lo que gane en la pizzería me alcance, pienso que si…—intento explicar el castaño pero su tío no le permitió continuar, de hecho le haría un ofrecimiento que el menor no podría rehusar, una propuesta que daría un giro a su vida para siempre.

— No hace falta Neji, tu vendrás a vivir conmigo y mis hijos—Dijo el mayor interrumpiendo al castaño.

— Pero, yo, no quiero ser una carga para usted tío, no creo que a Hinata sama le agrade la idea, es solo que yo—Quiso rehusarse pero su tío no se lo permitió y honestamente no tenía ni animo ni forma legal de negarse.

— Nada de peros, eres mi único sobrino, desafortunadamente nuestra familia no es muy grande, mi padre solo tenía un hermano, tu abuelo, y no pienso dejarte abandonado, así que no se diga más— Dijo el mayor sin dar cabida a que el oji perla se rehusara

Que ironías de la vida, en la vida real la familia Hyuga era pequeña y en pantalla todo lo contrario. A diferencia de Hiashi, Neji, Hinata y los hermanos de esta, el resto de los actores que encarnaban personajes Hyuga utilizaban lentillas de contacto blancas.

Así, una vez pasados los días de duelo nuestro protagonista arribo a su "nuevo hogar"

— Bienvenido sobrino, ya conoces a Hinata jeje, ellos son Sinji y Akane ¿que también los conoces no es así?, son quienes los interpretaron a Hinata y a ti a lo años posteriormente— Dijo el mayor mientras le señalaba a sus retoños.

— Oniichan! Bienvenido!— Dijo la pequeña peli azul con una sonrisa mientras corría a abrazarlo.

— Muchas gracias Akane chan—Respondió el castaño con una linda sonrisa, la niña se sonrojo al instante y ofreció un dibujo como obsequio de bienvenida, él lo recibió muy feliz, nunca había recibido una muestra de cariño de ese tipo. Bueno la de sus fanáticas pero no de alguien tan cercano.

Sinji por su parte se limitó a verlo a los ojos sin decir nada, era un chico muy tímido, pero también muy directo.

— Entonces, ¿me enseñaras el Jouken primo Neji? —Atino a decir, a lo que el castaño solo emitió una carcajada por las ocurrencias del pequeño. Se acercó a él y sacudió su cabellera amistosamente.

— No como tal, realmente no esperes vez luces y rayos como en la serie pequeño pero si, te enseñare el Jouken— Respondió el castaño.

.

— Sugoi! Arigato Neji Nii-san! — Dijo el pequeño y entonces el Hyuga sintió como una clase de deja vu, quizás porque en la serie en la que había actuado durante tanto tiempo ese era el honorifico que Hinata utilizaba con él.

Fue entonces cuando una voz familiar al rompió el pequeño momento de silencio que había surgido en el ambiente.

— Yōkoso, Neji Nii-san— Dijo la peli azul mayor con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Entonces el castaño sintió como si el tatami bajo sus pies se hubiese sacudido así de pronto, y un violento sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

— Arigatou, Hinata sama— Dijo el castaño, haciendo una ligera reverencia y tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro, hecho que no pasó desapercibido a la oji perla.

— Jejeje, Neji nii-san, no es necesario que utilices el sama fuera del plató, no estamos en grabaciones, dime solamente Hinata—Dijo la Hyuga mientras se cubría los labios con el dorso de su mano tratando de ocultar una risilla.

En el medio del espectáculo, y no me refiero al conocido programa de cotilleo de la también conocida televisora mexicana, ese que meh, olvídenlo emm, si como les iba diciendo.

En el cine, teatro y televisión usualmente se les pide a los artistas que finjan ser pareja fuera del escenario, los representantes llaman a los medios para que "infraganti" pillen a las "supuestas parejas" y publiquen fotografías y con ello elevar el rating de los programas. Pues bien, Naruto Shippuden no era la excepción, a Hinata se le había pedido que "fingiera" un muy feliz noviazgo con Naruto, si! Ese mismo, el rubio más deseado por toda las televidentes, ese que parecía un chico sugoi, fantastique, guay, bacano, chido, la onda, cool, como quieran llamarle.

Pero tras esa "pantalla" no podía haber más falsedad, la verdad es que Naruto no quería absolutamente nada con Hinata y la peli azul no podía estar más fastidiada con "fingir". ¿Ya les había dicho que Hinata gustaba de leer y consideraba menos que poco inteligentes los argumentos de la mayoría de la gente? Bueno, pues cuando dije eso me refería a las "platicas" de Naruto y algunos de sus compañeros que no tenían datos importantes que aportarle a su vida, todo era superficialidad, sobre los millones que habían gastado en spas, autos nuevos, cirugías nuevas, etc.

"—Oe Hinata chan, ¿qué te parece? Crees que mis bíceps se ven sexis? ¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca del hombre más sexy del año 2014? — Dijo el Uzumaki.

Si eso, según la revista Rolling Stone de ese año el oji azul era el hombre más sexy. Hinata fingió una sonrisa sabiendo que una cámara a lo lejos les captaba, pero como decía Shikamaru "que fastidio" este tipo era un completo imbécil! Por decir lo menos, al menos eso pensaba la oji perla. ¿Es que acaso algún día se iba a terminar aquello?, para colmo ya le habían avisado que la serie se extendería 3 temporadas más! Y para colmo su personaje y el de Naruto se casarían! Puag lo tendría que besar! Y … ¿Nani? ¿Escenas de cama? Nooo! ¿Kamisama porque?"

—Sucede algo Hinata san? —Dijo el castaño interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Peli azul, que ya comenzaba a hacer mueca de dolor.

—No, Neji, no sucede nada—Contesto la peli azul ya mas seria. —Si me disculpas me retiro a mi recamara, de nuevo bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, primo.

—Gracias, Hinata chan—Dijo el castaño mientras realizaba una breve reverencia y antes de que pudiera decir gusto en verla ya la Hyuga había desaparecido de su vista, lo que lo dejo con una de esas usuales gotitas de sudor en la cien. —Vaya que tenía prisa en desaparecer—Dijo para si el castaño.

Y es que Hinata solía tener ese tipo de cambios de humor a según recuerda el castaño, cambios que siempre lo han descolocado y por los cuales en gran parte él no se acercaba a la Hyuga. —HHaa que cosas! —Dijo el castaño en voz alta y emitiendo un sonoro suspiro.

Y antes de que algo más sucediera, el mayor carraspeo y se decidió a interrumpir los pensamientos de su sobrino.

—Emm bueno, hijo voy a mostrarte tu recamara, acompáñame por favor—Dijo el mayor. Hiashi sabía que a veces su hija podía llegar a ser complicada, por lo que no le sorprendió la cara de su sobrino.

—Gracias tío, le acompaño—Respondió el Hyuga menor mientras enfilaba a seguir al mayor.

—Nos vemos Neji Nii-san—Dijeron los pequeños despidiéndose del Hyuga mientras la chica del servicio los conducía a hacer sus deberes escolares.

—Hasta pronto—Respondió el Hyuga despidiéndose con una sonrisa calma y serena.

—No olvides tu promesa Neji Nii-san! —Dijo el pequeño Sinji

—No lo hare—Respondió el castaño mientras dirigía un guiño con el ojo derecho al pequeño.

…

.

.

Mientras tanto una peli azul se dejaba caer en su cama u. u

—Quien lo diría, Neji en casa. Me alegra, siempre lo vi distante aunque bueno, yo tampoco he sido la prima más cariñosa, será interesante tratar con el más allá del set, aunque, ahora que lo veo no está nada mal el primito. Bah que idioteces piensas Hinata, aunque te agrade bastante ese contrato con la agencia no te permite establecer ninguna relación a menos que convenga que tu "supuesta relación" con Naruto no genere ganancias a la saga. Podría decir que lo que hay que hacer para comer pero la verdad es que no pasaría necesidades en absoluto, mis ganancias hasta ahora las he invertido bastante bien y problemas económicos mi familia no los tiene—Se dijo la Hyuga mientras suspiraba.

—Ya veremos a donde para todo esto— termino por decir mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño, las escenas de la nueva película The last eran bastante agotadoras y más porque el director se empeñaba en que todos los actores hicieran sus propias escenas sin dobles de riesgo.

…

.

.

— Hinata sama, y pensar que estas a unos cuantas recamaras de aquí—Decía el castaño en voz baja mientras recostado en su futón estiraba una mano en dirección a donde sabia se encontraba la pieza de su amor platónico.

— La verdad es que mi tío se ha portado estupendamente, no había tenido oportunidad de tratarlo tanto. Abuelo, ojala pudieras verlo, y que decir de los pequeños parecen ser buenos chicos, y ella—Emitió un suave suspiro—y ella, ¿abuelo crees que tenga oportunidad con ella?, bueno, no debo exagerar quizás mañana despierte y todo se trate de un sueño, pero mientras despierto de él viviré feliz , aunque por otra parte, que estupideces estoy diciendo u. u mi abuelo ha partido, esta pequeña dicha me había hecho olvidar por un momento que ya no estás aquí, demo… abuelo cuida de mi por favor— Dijo finalmente el castaño antes de quedarse dormido.

Y es que en días anteriores Neji al igual que su prima no había dormido pero por razones muy diferente, el había perdido a la última persona que consideraba lo había querido de verdad, los otros habían sido su abuela y sus padres, afortunadamente el comportamiento de su tío lo había sorprendido gratamente.

Hinata por su parte, no había podido dormir pensando en qué hacer con respecto a la ya insoportable "supuesta" relación con Naruto, y lo habían discutido muchas veces, el, el rubio más deseado estaba realmente enamorado de Sasuke Uchia, pero los cotilleos de la prensa rosa los destrozarían sin lugar a dudas de saberse. Los fans, había idealizado la relación de Hinata y el rubio, que bonito cuando una relación trascendía la pantalla el bien amado Naruhina ¿no? ¿no? noo! Claro para los tele espectadores todo era miel sobre hojuelas, para Naruto y Hinata era el infierno mismo y era por eso, por eso que Hinata no había podido dormir tantas noches, sin embargo la presencia de su primo se mostraba como algo nuevo, algo interesante, algo fuera de la aburrida rutina, quien sabe, tal vez, solo tal vez algo nuevo podría surgir.

….

.

.

—Las cosas están saliendo tal cual las planeamos tío, Neji es el único que puede continuar con el legado familiar, espero que mi percepción no haya sido errada pero presiento que él podría sacar a mi hija de ese ensimismamiento. Oh hija mía, espero estar haciendo lo correcto, pero si es así estoy seguro que Neji sería una pareja adecuada para ti. Podría partir sin preocuparme por nada más— Dijo para sí mismo el mayor de los Hyugas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa esperanzadora.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Como es arriba es abajo; como es abajo, es arriba…principio de correspondencia.

El Kybalion

Porque a toda acción corresponde una reacción

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la residencia Hyuga

—Las cosas están saliendo tal cual las planeamos tío, Neji es el único que puede continuar con el legado familiar, espero que mi percepción no haya sido errada pero presiento que él podría sacar a mi hija de ese ensimismamiento. Oh hija mía, espero estar haciendo lo correcto, pero si es así estoy seguro que Neji sería una pareja adecuada para ti. Podría partir sin preocuparme por nada más—

Cuando Hiashi se refería al legado familiar no se contaba a las empresas familiares únicamente, sino a la tradición de los dojos Hyuga, mismos que él no podía Entender porque Hinata había manifestado tan poco interés por continuar, y sobre sus hijos.

Ahh sus hijos, ellos aún eran muy pequeños y esperar a que Sinji tuviera una edad adecuada no parecía muy factible. Pero Neji, Neji poseía todas las características que un Hyuuga debía tener, coraje, honestidad, fuerza y un corazón compasivo, además claro de que su habilidad con las técnicas familiares era única. Era curioso como de cierta manera su personaje y su verdadera personalidad tenían tanto en común, No... la verdad es que al contrario, Neji logro imprimir parte de el al personaje de la serie.

La noche paso rápido para un castaño que deseaba dormir más tiempo, pero sabía que era momento de levantarse y buscar un empleo de medio tiempo, porque permitir que su tío lo mantuviese al 100, eso no! No podía, debía ser de utilidad así que pensó que tenía levantarse temprano y ayudar con algo.

Al arribar a la cocina cuál fue su sorpresa, ahí estaba ella cocinando. Vaya ella realmente cocina, pensó.

— oh hola Neji kun, ya estás aquí, siéntate. ¿Te sirvo?— Dijo una sonriente Hinata a su primo, que no sabía si aún estaba soñando. Qué clase de broma era esa o.o ¿su prima sirviéndole comida como en la serie? ¿En serio?

— Etto, no, hace falta que se moleste Hinata sama—Respondió el castaño más por inercia que por otra cosa, con su usual timbre monocorde que tantas veces se le escucho en la serie y que en la vida real utilizaba cuando estaba realmente nervioso.

— Vaya primo, te tomas tu papel muy en serio, o es que ¿así eres en la vida real?— soltó sin más la Hyuga a manera de sarcasmo.

— Tal vez—Contesto el —Creo que me ha ganado a hacer el desayuno—Dijo el castaño.

— No creas que hago esto muy seguido, pero para que no temas morir intoxicado, la comida que veías preparaba en la serie si la hacía yo. Así que descuida, no morirás. jajajaja—Dijo la Hyuga muy alegre.

— Yo no he dicho eso—Respondió el castaño deseando salir de ahí inmediatamente, esta Hinata era complicada de entender, no tenía idea de cómo tratar con ella y el impacto que causaba en él era tan grande que quería salir huyendo por la puerta en cuanto fuera posible.

Hinata pudo notarlo, sintió su nerviosismo, le parecía adorable eso, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba porque su primo se comportaba de esa manera. ¿Sera que le era desagradable? A ella le gustaría conocerlo más a fondo, después de todo nunca había salido con nadie más, solo el, Naruto pff, el rubio molesto y ruidoso, guapo si pero que sabía nunca podría esperar algo de él, digamos que la molestaba pero al mismo tiempo era como su mejor amigui, nada más. Si las cosas continuaban así y la serie seguía prolongándose, lo más seguro es que se quedaría sola.

— ay no qué horror! —Dijo en voz alta sacando de balance nuevamente al Hyuga.

— ¿Sucede algo Hinata sama?—

— Digo que aaay se quema, se quema!—

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué?— Pregunto el castaño mientras tomaba una jarra con agua del desayunador y la arrojaba a la comida que había quedado como carbón.

— Genial, que clase de cocinera soy, he dejado quemar la carne—Dijo la Hyuga con tristeza.

Ante lo gracioso de la escena Neji comenzó a reír repentinamente, mientras Hinata lo veía extrañada unos segundos, después comenzó a reír junto con él.

— Y pensar que te dije que no te intoxicaría— Dijo la peli azul mientras intentaba frenar la risa.

— Y que lo digas casi nos quemas a todos— Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. Acto seguido se dio cuenta de que estaba platicando como si nada pasara con su prima y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reaccionar poniendo su muy conocida cara de póker.

— No tienes que hacerlo— Dijo ella

— ¿Disculpa?— Preguntó el.

— No tienes por qué poner esa cara de "seriedad" conmigo, dijo la Hyuga haciendo las comillas con ambas manos al decir la palabra seriedad — Me agradas más cuando sonríes, creo que eres divertido Neji Nii-san

Acto seguido Neji tuvo el mayor sonrojo que haya tenido antes y sin saber que decir, balbuceando atino a hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir prácticamente huyendo del sitio.

— Nii-san espera tu obento!—Dijo ella intentando que su primo regresara, pero todo fue inútil. — Eres extraño Nii-san, y eso me agrada— Dijo la peli azul en voz alta y sonrió para sí misma.

— Vaya no te había visto tan feliz desde hace mucho hija, y veo que se te quemo la comida. ¿has visto a Neji?, es que necesito hablar con el— Dijo el mayor de los Hyugas interrumpiendo así el monologo de la menor.

— Bueno, yo… si, se acaba de ir, de hecho ¿no lo encontraste por el camino?— Respondió la Hyuga.

— No, no lo vi, vaya con este chico—Contesto el mayor dando un sonoro suspiro de ya que.

— Mira creo que traía consigo ese periódico—Dijo la menor mientras observaba que algunos anuncios de la sección de empleo estaban remarcados.

— Mmm ay este muchacho, así que está buscando empleo— Pensó el mayor— Sin lugar a dudas no me equivoque contigo Neji— se dijo mientras sonreía satisfecho por lo que iba descubriendo de su sobrino.

— ¿Dijiste algo padre?—

— ¿Ha? No, nada, así que ¿comeremos bistec quemado esta mañana hija?— Dijo el mayor soltando una sonora carcajada

— Etto, Otousaaaan!— Respondió la menor casi con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo puchero.

— Puedo saber ¿porque te ocurrió ese pequeño accidente? Es un tanto extraño en ti hija, tu no cometes esa clase de errores, ¿puedo saber que te acongoja?—

— Es solo que. Padre, estoy cansada—Dijo la peli azul con una cara de desilusión.

— ¿De qué? si se puede saber—demando saber el mayor intrigado

— De la serie, de mi "supuesto" noviazgo con Naruto kun, de los egos de mis compañeros, de la superficialidad en el medio, de todo! Es tan frustrante—Contesto la menor mientras se tallaba la cara con ambas manos

— Hinata, hija yo te lo advertí cuando firmaste el contrato hace meses, sabes que un contrato así no puede deshacerse, además di mi aval por ser tu menor de edad— Dijo el mayor con seriedad.

En el fondo él sabía que eso ocurriría no por nada se había retirado de la actuación hacía tiempo, sus apariciones eran esporádicas generalmente las dejaba adelantadas, le gustaba la actuación sin duda pero sabía lo que implicaba un contrato como el que había firmado su hija, sin embargo ella se había empeñado.

— Lo sé y por eso precisamente no había dicho nada, pero a últimas fechas me parece sumamente . .ble, jamás pensé que Naruto Kun se convertiría en un egocéntrico además creí que eso del noviazgo duraría solo una temporada o algo así, jamás pensé que se extendería tanto y ahora resulta que según el nuevo guion de Boruto estaré presente más y más temporadas! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Que acaso nadie piensa en las personas? Es decir somos humanos uno se cansa—Termino por decir la Hyuga manoteando y la palita de teflón en mano aun.

A su padre le pareció gracioso el comportamiento de su hija, pero de cierta manera ella se había metido sola en ese embrollo, él se lo había advertido tiempo atrás pero ella no quiso escuchar, ahora debía asumir que tenía un contrato por lo menos 3 años más, lo malo era que no sabía si él tenía ese tiempo para continuar apoyándola.

—Hinata, si deseas podemos consultar con un abogado para ver qué podemos hacer con lo de tu noviazgo con Naruto. ¿Está bien?— Dijo serio el mayor. — pero antes podrías soltar esa pala de teflón, estas comenzando a ponerme nervioso jajajajaja, aunque si llegas así con el director del estudio seguramente cederá a tus peticiones—

—Otousaaan!—Grito la menor inflando sus mejillas a forma de puchero

…

.

.

Mientras tanto un cansado Neji arribaba a un estudio nuevo, le dijeron que harían una nueva temporada de Getbackers y había audiciones para el papel de Kazuki Fuchoin hijo, nadie podía negar que el castaño y el actor que encarnaba a Kazuki eran muy parecidos y hacer una temporada nueva sobre los hijos de los personajes principales significaba una posible oportunidad. Que rayos, ya sabía que para hacer ese papel en determinado momento tendría que vestir prendas un tanto femeninas pero que rayos, era actuación y le daba igual, no quería ser una carga para su tío, fin del asunto.

— ¿Neji Hyuga?—

— Sí, soy yo— Contesto en su ya muy conocido timbre monocorde.

— Adelante— Dijo la joven ayudante del director—

— Gracias— respondió dirigiéndose entonces al Plató donde un grupo de personas lo analizaban de cabeza a pies, conocían su trabajo y sabían que no habría problema con la actuación, ahora solamente tenían que ver si el chico era lo suficientemente bien parecido y similar al otro actor.

—Gira un poco por favor Neji san— Dijo una voz tras las luces

Neji sin poder distinguir quien le hablaba respondió.

—emm si claro— Y lo hizo, de hecho modelo todo lo que le pidieron, lo pusieron en un cuarto hexagonal lleno de espejos para verle en todos los ángulos, si me lo preguntan yo me habría extrañado con todo eso pero no el castaño, ya sabía a qué se debía eso.

—Bien, es todo puedes retirarte, nosotros te llamaremos. ¿Dejaste tus datos con la secretaria?— Dijo uno de los observadores con una voz de aburrimiento que no podía con ella.

—Sí, claro— Contesto sonriendo, el castaño. Eso era todo, se dijo, no me llamaran, siempre dicen eso cuando no saben cómo decir gracias pero no gracias. Suspiro y decidió enfilar sus pasos a aquella cafetería cerca del estudio de grabaciones de Naruto donde quizás tendrían algún puesto vacante como mesero, no estaba muy lejos ahí así que llegaría caminando, después de todo ya no le quedaba mucho dinero en el bolsillo, sin embargo.

— Espera!— Dijo una voz tras él.

— ¿Sí?— respondió el Hyuga al girarse

— ¿Podrías venir mañana?—Pregunto la joven ayudante, agitada por correr tras el castaño. Neji había alcanzado a salir del edificio.

— Mañana estará listo tu contrato, y te informaremos que cambio de imagen tendrás que hacer para interpretar el papel— Dijo la pobre mujer que aún no podía recuperar el aliento

— S-si claro!— Respondió el castaño mientras sonreía. Al parecer Kamisama estaba de parte suya ese día, después de haber ido a tres lugares distintos antes de ir ahí se había aventurado a hacer esa audición, todo gracias a Rock Lee que le mando mensaje pasándole el dato. El buen Lee siempre tan servicial.

No podía creerlo su primera audición y parecía que no le había ido tan mal, hablaría con su tío Hiashi sobre el asunto claro, después de todo necesitaba un respaldo para firmar cualquier papel.

— Oh, lo olvidaba, no olvide traer a su tutor, es usted menor de edad no es así?— Dijo la joven antes de que el castaño pudiese avanzar unos pasos más.

— Hai, así es—

— Bien, nos vemos mañana—

— Hasta mañana. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?—

— Iori Namikase— Respondió la chica, —pero puedes llamarme Iori chan, no lo olvide mañana a las 9:30 am, se puntual— Dijo sonriendo la joven.

— Claro, aquí estaré a primera hora, hasta mañana Iori chan—Dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba feliz de regreso a casa

…..

.

.

Mientras tanto una no tan feliz Hinata hacia sus escenas para la película The last

— Hinata chan, te amo— decía el rubio

La peli azul solo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y tras la aparición de Toneri, entrego la bufanda que había estado "tejiendo" a Naruto dejándole ahí solo con su confesión de amor, alejándose de él.

— Esperaaa! Hinataaa! Hinata!—Grito un frenético Naruto, mientras veía partir a la mujer que amaba.

Un ataque de Toneri lanza a Naruto hacia abajo con todo y bufanda quemada.

— Cooorteee!, se queda, muy bien Hinata, Naruto!— Decía el director muy feliz, esa toma era de las más caras.

— Hai, arigato Masumoto sama— Dijo la peli azul.

— Oee!, a ver si la próxima vez colocan un colchón más suave, ya sé que usan pantalla verde y eso disminuye los gastos de producción pero mínimo comprar mejores colchones— dijo el rubio interrumpiendo los cumplidos que el director hacia a Hinata

Toneri por su parte al escuchar a Naruto rodo los ojos, volteando a ver a Hinata quien alzaba una ceja y hacia la seña de esta loco. En eso voltea Naruto a verla.

— ¿Qué?, lo digo en serio mi piel es delicada, a ver si la próxima vez mejor sobreponen el fuego digitalmente en vez de lanzarlo con lanza llamas, miren nada mas como quedo mi hermoso cabello. Saben cuánto gasto en mantenerlo así?— Dijo el rubio con molestia.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo— Dijo Toneri, mientras rodaba los ojos.

— Oye chico albino, tú no te metas, tu participación solo será en esta película, yo soy la estrella— Dijo el rubio mientras señalaba al peli blanco con el dedo muy de cerca. A lo que este solo pudo arrugar la nariz.

— Si, si, si como sea Naruto, con permiso— Dijo el peli blanco con fastidio retirándose a camerinos mientras movía su mano en señal de me vales

— Naruto kun, creo que no deberías ser tan rudo con las demás personas— Dijo una tímida Hinata.

— Ay, Hinata sabes que lo que digo es verdad, yo soy la estrella de esta película y de la saga completa— Contesto el Uzumaki con un timbre de suficiencia.

— De verdad que no te entiendo Naruto kun, tu no eras así, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que te pasa? ¿si necesitas hablar con alguien sabes que puedes contar conmigo—Dijo la peli azul esperanzada, tal vez hablando con el podrían llegar a algún acuerdo o idea de cómo deshacer ese supuesto noviazgo.

— Sí, claro mamá, gracias pero no gracias— respondió el rubio, moviendo la mano con desprecio.

— Demo… está bien Naruto kun como tu veas, con permiso, me retiro— contesto una Hyuga decepcionada.

— No deberías tratar a los demás así Naruto, la gente puede hartarse y cancelar todo, es cierto lo que la chica dijo, tu no eras así y era eso precisamente lo que me atrajo de ti, no me gusta en lo que te estas convirtiendo— Dijo una voz tras el rubio.

— Ah Sasuke eres tú, ¿sabes que estoy harto no?— Dijo el oji azul con cierto desdén y moviendo la mano de si si ya.

— Naruto, no puedes seguir así, es más que obvio que Hinata también está harta de fingir cosas que no son yo mismo lo estoy, eso de los falsos noviazgos no es lo mío y lo sabes— Expresó el Pelinegro con cierto molestia en la voz.

Sasuke al igual que Naruto estaba obligado a fingir un "supuesto" noviazgo con Sakura su compañera de reparto sobre todo porque en la siguiente saga se suponía seria pareja de esta. Lo bueno de todo era que tendría muy pocas escenas con ella, lo malo es que fuera de cámara tendría que fingir más.

—Sabes, al menos tenemos suerte, pudimos conservar nuestros nombres reales para la serie— continuo el oji negro.

— Y de que nos ha servido. Si no podemos ser nosotros mismos Sasuke. Tenemos que cuidarnos de las cámaras de los reflectores salir disfrazados hasta de limosneros para poder darnos la mano— respondió el rubio con desgano.

Con Sasuke podía ser el mismo, la persona simpática y agradable, totalmente sensible que él era en realidad. Sasuke nunca lo juzgaba, jamás lo criticaba, era su mejor amigo, su todo.

— Sí, lo sé, pero Hinata también es nuestra amiga, y tú, has cambiado con ella, puedo verlo. Es como si la culparas de todo, sabes que no es así, ambos firmaron ese contrato sin imaginar las implicaciones que traería consigo— Dijo condescendientemente el azabache.

— Je, que bien me conoces Sasuke, si, lo sé, sé que Hinata chan no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que me pasa, a veces uno busca erróneamente con quien desquitar su ira— Respondió el rubio.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a ofrecerle una disculpa?—Pregunto el Uchia mientras ponía carita de cachorrito

— No crees que también eso es exagerado Sasu?— Contesto el Uzumaki ante la actitud de su colega y amor.

— ¿Exagerado? Lo dices en serio? Eres un Teme Naruto— Dijo el oji negro, mientras se daba la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse del lugar.

— Espera Sasuke, está bien, está bien, iré a disculparme con Hinata chan, solo no estés molesto conmigo, ¿sí?— Dijo el rubio mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del azabache buscando detenerlo.

— Vale. ¿Por cierto, sabias que acaban de pasarme un dato interesante?— dijo el oji negro mientras emitía un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

— ¿De qué?—Pregunto intrigado el rubio.

— Sobre Neji, el primo de Hinata— Contesto el Uchia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿Qué con él?—preguntó el rubio con una cara de me importa un cacahuate.

— ¿Que con él?, no sé si supiste falleció su abuelo hace días, y parece ser que quedo bajo custodia de Hiashi san, el padre de Hinata— Respondió el oji negro mientras agachaba la mirada con pesar.

— Mala suerte del ciego ese, ¿y a nosotros que?— Dijo el oji azul levantando los hombros con total indiferencia.

— ¿Eres idiota acaso? ¿Cómo que a nosotros que?, era nuestro compañero de reparto deberíamos darle el pésame — Respondió el azabache con un dejo de molestia ante la actitud del que consideraba el amor de su vida. Y es que a veces Naruto solía sacarlo de sus casillas, podía llegar a ser tan insensible que dolía, que daban ganas de patearle el trasero hasta cansarse.

— Me sorprendes Sasuke, después de todo tú fuiste el que me dijo que estaba comenzando a hacerse notar en la serie. ¿No fuiste tú el que sugirió, que le dijera a mi padre que hiciera que lo echaran ?— Dijo el Uzumaki mientras se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba una de sus cejas.

— Una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente alegrarme por la muerte de su abuelo, dobe!— comento el peli negro, ya desesperado

— ¿Sabes? Realmente nunca me cayó mal ese tipo, de hecho creo que hasta es guapo— Dijo el rubio sin más.

— Eres un dobe, por qué crees que te convencí para correrlo— expreso el oji negro molesto.

— ¿Nani? ¿Estabas celoso o cómo?— Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna, ese era su Sasuke estaba celoso, y eso era digno de tomar foto y enmarcarla. — Sasuke ese pobre infeliz, se veía que moría por Hinata chan, ¿que no te diste cuenta? Jamás me habría hecho caso en grado caso que me hubiera lanzado a cortejarle— terminó por decir el rubio, mientras movía los hombros de no pasa nada.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero fue un arranque de celos, ahora que lo pienso, no se suponía que el quedaría con Hinata y no tú?— Dijo el peli negro.

— Si, y por tu jilipolles ahora Hina chan y yo debemos fingir ser pareja. Afortunadamente el destino se encarga de acomodar todo y parece ser que ahora mismo está viviendo en casa de Hinata, después de todo son parientes— Dijo casi en un grito de emoción el rubio mientras hacia la V de la victoria con la mano derecha.

— ¿Pero que no era mayor que nosotros el tipo puede vivir solo no?— pregunto el Ojinegro mientras se encogía de hombros.

— No, Neji es de nuestra edad, no confundas la realidad con la ficción Teme— contesto el Uzumaki fingiendo una voz de hermano lelo (el de los polivoces).

— El que se confunde eres tu Dobe, como sea parece ser que consiguió un papel en la nueva temporada de Get backers, me da gusto—Dijo el oji negro casi en un resuello.

Vaya que corrían rápido los chismes en ese medio, es lo que piensa la narradora de esta historia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Get backers? Vaya está bien, se lo merece el tipo, ojala le vaya bien— Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, su mal humor se había esfumado, ese era el efecto Sasuke.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café? Y después, bueno ya sabes eeh jejeje— dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba al rubio y le tomaba de la camisa acercándolo a él.

— Estás loco Sasuke aquí no— Dijo el rubio asustado y volteando a ver si hubiera algún medio cerca.

— Bah, eres un cobarde, vámonos— Dijo el azabache mientras le soltaba la camisa ya un poco molesto.

Lo que no sabían era que Hinata había escuchado todo, y estaba furiosa, había llegado la hora de la venganza, así que ese par de tontos habían hecho que corrieran a Neji, era imperdonable, por su culpa estaba pasándola ella misma muy mal, sabia de la existencia del karma pero pensó que no sería nada malo si ella misma se ocupaba de acelerar un poco las cosas.

— ¿Naomi?, si, habla Hinata Hyuga, ¿te gustaría ganar el premio de periodismo de espectáculos este año?, tengo una buena para ti— Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa diabólica, se podía sentir el azufre en el ambiente, bueno no pero ya les había dicho la Hinata tras bastidores no era para nada dejada y sumisa — Si, así es, lleva a tu mejor camarógrafo al departamento de Sasuke Uchia, si, si garantizo una nota buenísima. Claro, no, no necesitas agradecérmelo solo un favor, no digas quien fue tu fuente si? Claro, de nada nena adiosito

— Jajajajajajaja— La peli azul reía como desquiciada, tanto que los demás trabajadores pensaban que se había vuelto loca o finalmente el exceso de trabajo había logrado afectarla, así que evitaron contacto y la rodeaban al pasar por ahí.

"Eso les pasa por meterse con mi familia, pero sobre todo conmigo" Pensó la peli azul, sintiendo que su deseo de libertad estaba próximo a cumplirse.

.

.

Espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, no se como pero han surgido así en un momento, se que aún me falta bastante por mejorar, no podría compararme a Nahi Shite o a Connie pero :D estas historias marcianas son las que llegan a mi mente. Cualquier duda o comentario será bien recibido, saludos y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Acostumbramos a cometer nuestros peores debilidades y flaquezas a causa de la gente que más despreciamos

Charles Dickens

Hinata había escuchado todo, y estaba furiosa, había llegado la hora de la venganza, así que ese par de tontos habían hecho que corrieran a Neji, era imperdonable, por su culpa estaba pasándola ella misma muy mal, sabia de la existencia del karma pero pensó que no sería nada malo si ella misma se ocupaba de acelerar un poco las cosas.

— ¿Naomi?, si, habla Hinata Hyuga, ¿te gustaría ganar el premio de periodismo de espectáculos este año?, tengo una buena para ti— Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa diabólica, se podía sentir el azufre en el ambiente, bueno no pero ya les había dicho la Hinata tras bastidores no era para nada dejada y sumisa — Si, así es, lleva a tu mejor camarógrafo al departamento de Sasuke Uchia, si, si garantizo una nota buenísima. Claro, no, no necesitas agradecérmelo solo un favor, no digas quien fue tu fuente si? claro de nada nena adiosito

— Jajajajajajaja— La peli azul reía como desquiciada, tanto que los demás trabajadores pensaban que se había vuelto loca o finalmente el exceso de trabajo había logrado afectarla, así que evitaron contacto y la rodeaban al pasar por ahí.

"Eso les pasa por meterse con mi familia, pero sobre todo conmigo" Pensó la peli azul, sin saber que su deseo de libertad estaba próximo a cumplirse.

 **….**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hyuga, un feliz Neji buscaba a su tío en el estudio.

— ¿Tío Hiashi? ¿Puedo pasar?—

— ¿Tío? Mmm quizás no está en casa. Pero no, la chica de limpieza me dijo que aquí estaba — Y si algo le paso?, no que tonterías dices Neji, sería una horrible casualidad, tal vez solo está muy ocupado. Tío con su permiso voy a pasar— Dijo el castaño y al entrar al estudio parecía tener un deja vu horrible de lo que había pasado unos días antes.

— Tío! Tío! Tu no por favor, tu no!— Decía el Hyuga menor en un grito, intentando incorporar al mayor.

— Cálmate hijo no pasa nada, estoy bien no hagas escándalo, no llames a nadie, llévame con el Dr. Himura, en el camino te explico todo— logro decir con dificultad su familiar.

Neji entonces lo tomo entre sus brazos y salió por la puerta que conectaba al estudio con la cochera, discretamente coloco a su tío en el asiento de atrás, su corazón parecía querer salir por la boca, hacia unos momentos estaba tan feliz por todo y ahora, justo ahora, llevaba a su tío a la clínica de su amigo de toda la vida esperando llegar a tiempo.

— Neji, escucha, tengo algo que decirte— Dijo el hombre intentando hablar.

— No se canse tío, le puede hacer mal, no importa, todo estará bien ya verá— Contesto el menor mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo. Era un milagro que ninguna patrulla lo hubiese visto.

— No te preocupes Neji estas crisis son normales, aun me queda algo de tiempo jeje—

— ¿Cómo puede hablar así?—

— Estoy bien Neji, solo es el excesos de trabajo escúchame lo que te voy a decir, escucha bien. Tu abuelo y yo ya habíamos hablando de todo esto, solo que no pensé que él se adelantaría en el camino, a mi gracias a un tratamiento experimental es posible alargar mi vida o quizás salvarla pero yo no puedo estar tranquilo si antes tu no me prometes que te harás cargo de Hinata y sus hermanos— Dijo el hombre cuya vida parecía estar abandonándole.

— Tío le prometo lo que guste pero por favor no se esfuerce— respondió el castaño tratando de mantener el control de sus emociones.

— Bien, no te preocupes. Estaré bien. Veras, en mi caja fuerte he dejado una serie de papeles donde viene estipulado todo, serás mi albacea hasta que Hinata cumpla mayoría de edad, después ella tomara el control de la mitad de mis bienes, mi deseo es que continúes administrando con ella las empresas Hyuga y los Dojos, te necesito Neji, mi familia te necesita. El legado Hyuga está en riesgo, eres el único que puede apoyarme con eso, Hinata está más concentrada en sus propios asuntos no parece importarle, la herencia de nuestra familia radica no solo en el dinero sino en el estilo Hyuga. He visto tu técnica, es la mejor que haya visto en generaciones, pude notarlo en tus escenas de pelea en la serie.

— Hiashi sama, agradezco sus cumplidos pero no creo que a Hinata sama le parezca muy bien eso que dice, ¿Cómo va a dejarme a cargo de todo, además soy menor de edad al igual que Hinata, solamente soy mayor que ella seis meses, no hay mucho que pueda hacer yo.—

El castaño quiso continuar hablando pero su tío no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

— Sé a qué te refieres sobrino, pero no veo en ella el espíritu de lucha de los Hyuga, realmente ella no está interesada en nada que no sea el mundo de espectáculo— fue lo último que pudo decir el mayor antes de perder el conocimiento

— ¿Tío? Hiashi sama! Conteste, maldición — Dijo el castaño pisando el acelerador a fondo, la clínica estaba cerca, por lo que no tardo en arribar a ella.

Y así al llegar al estacionamiento corrió con su tío en brazos, llego a la sala de emergencias.

— Ayuda, necesito ver al Dr. Himura!— Dijo gritando el castaño

— Aquí estoy, colóquelo en la camilla, usted espere aquí—

— Pero, yo—

— Espere aquí dije jovencito—

— Está bien, solo manténgame informado— fue lo último que pudo decir el castaño antes de ver desaparecer a su tío y al médico que lo atendían tras la puerta.

Una vez estabilizado el Hyuga mayor recibía una reprimenda por parte de su médico.

—Hiashi, te advertí que sobre saturarte de trabajo traería este tipo de consecuencias, has sufrido una recaída, ¿cuándo será que me harás caso?— Dijo el clínico con el ceño fruncido.

Hacía días que el Hyuga mayor había recibido tratamiento para su problema, se le había advertido no sobrecargarse ni de emociones o trabajo, pero obviamente Hiashi no pensaba dejar a su sobrino con todo el dolor que estaba pasando, además era justo acomodar sus asuntos, la primera etapa del plan que había ideado con su tío había dado comienzo.

— Cálmate Himura estoy bien y lo sabes no seas exagerado—

— Hiashi con un demonio soy tu medico además de amigo y parece que ignoras mis consejos, de que me sirve someterte a tratamiento si no haces nada de lo que te pido— Dijo el doctor con cierta desilusión, hasta el momento no había tenido en toda su historia a alguien tan terco como Hiashi Hyuga, y eso es mucho que decir, dado que a diario veía diferentes pacientes.

— ¿Estoy bien o no? ¿sigo vivo no?— Dijo el castaño un tanto fastidiado.

— Hiashi deja de comportarte como un niño, tienes familia de la cual hacerte cargo y lo sabes, ellos solamente te tienen a ti y a ese sobrino tuyo que más bien parece tu hijo también carajo!—

— Ya, ya, está bien, está bien! ahh— Dijo el castaño mientras emitía un fuerte suspiro. —Sabes que no podía dejar a Neji solo con todo, han sido días estresantes, si no fuera por mis hijos y ese jovencito que dices parece mi hijo no sé qué habría hecho, quizás habría muerto hace mucho—

— ¿Cuando piensas decírselos?—

— Él ya lo sabe, al menos una parte—

— Hiashi, no crees que es muy arriesgado dejar todo ese poder en alguien tan joven con el que no tenías mayor contacto hasta ahora?—

— Lo sé, pero solo queda arriesgarse, espero estar haciendo lo correcto— Dijo el Hyuga mayor mientras emitía un sonoro suspiro otra vez—

— Pues yo también lo espero— Contesto su amigo, mientras se dirigía a llamar al castaño.

— Bien jovencito puedes pasar—

— Tío será mejor que avise a Hinata que…—

— No, nada de avisar a Hinata, solo necesito un par de horas de reposo estaré bien además ella llegara tarde hoy, no te preocupes. Y dime que era lo que tenías que contarme, porque ¿hay algo que querías contarme no es verdad o me equivoco?. Alcance a escucharte antes de caer al piso.—

— Bueno, sí, me contrataran para una nueva temporada de Get backers— Dijo el castaño emocionado

— Me alegro mucho hijo, vez, ni siquiera pasaste mucho tiempo sin empleo, eres un chico muy capaz, el primer día de búsqueda y encuentras algo— Dijo sonriendo el mayor.

— Tío, ¿no tuvo usted algo que ver?— Pregunto el castaño

— Digamos que uno tiene sus contactos, pero no podrás negar que te pareces mucho al actor que encarnara a tu padre— Dijo el mayor.

— Si, supongo, eso me habían comentado— Dijo el menor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del apartamento de conocido peli negro…

—No hagas mucho ruido Kitsune, ahí vienen, rápido rápido graba y toma fotografías no pierdas detalle!.

—Ya te dije teme, si yo le dije a mi padre que eliminaran su personaje es porque tú me lo pediste, tú y tus estúpidos celos— Decía el rubio

—Sí, y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, Naru… ¿me quieres?.—

—Por supuesto que te quiero dobe, si no no estaría contigo a pesar de que es riesgoso para ambos.

—Rápido, rápido vamos—

—Señor Uzumaki, ¿ya sabe su novia que usted sale con otra persona? O nos va a decir que Sasuke es solo su amigo, oímos claramente que él dijo que por celos habían corrido a Neji Hyuga del rodaje de la serie, ¿o se refiere a celos profesionales? Pero si eso fuera así ¿porque lo está abrazando?—

—Déjennos en paz— dijo el rubio mientras intentaba arrebatarle la cámara al camarógrafo.—

—Naruto tranquilo, creo que podemos llegar a un arreglo no seas tonto, estas siendo violento sin necesidad. Cálmate joder!— Dijo el peli negro mientras intentaba quitarle al camarógrafo a un rubio enfurecido.

Mientras a lo lejos una feliz Hinata sonreía triunfal

—Nadie se mete con Hinata Hyuga ni con su familia— decía la peli azul mientras soltaba una sonora y tenebrosa carcajada.

Después discretamente se alejaba del sitio en su automóvil, aun desconocía las posibles consecuencias de lo que había hecho pero por lo pronto estaba feliz, estaba segura que tras el escándalo su noviazgo con Naruto había llegado a su fin.

Y así feliz como nunca pensó que podría estarlo se dirigió a su casa

— Tadaima!— Dijo feliz la oji perla. Luego se asomó a la cocina, extrañada de que no hubiera nadie en casa, es decir sus hermanos seguramente estaban en clases extra curriculares pero y su padre?—

En eso la puerta se abre y deja ver a su primo y a su padre conversando.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Pregunto la peli azul al verles llegar juntos y notar a su padre un poco pálido y recargándose un poco en su primo.

— Todo está bien. ¿a qué viene la pregunta?— respondió el mayor alejándose un poco de su sobrino

— Es solo que me extraño llegar y que no hubiera nadie. Hola nii-san— dijo una muy feliz sonriente.

— Se puede saber el motivo de tu alegría querida hija—Pregunto el mayor para quien no pasó desapercibida la alegría de su hija.

— Bueno, digamos que se hizo justicia divina en algunas cosas— contesto aun sonriente, me permiten encienda el televisor de la sala, dijo la peli azul mientras revisaba el mensaje de su contacto en la prensa.— quizás haya cosas que nos gustaría ver—

— Así es, Sasuke Uchia Y Naruto Uzumaki, fueron sorprendidos por esta reportera cuando nos acercamos a preguntarles sobre su conversación y comportamiento cariñoso. Y es que parece ser que por un acto de celos Uchia hizo que Uzumaki utilizara sus influencias para que corriesen a Neji Hyuga de la serie Naruto Shippuden. Parece ser que Hinata Hyuga ha sido engañada por su novio con el novio de otra compañera de reparto Sakura Haruno. Este escándalo podría significar el final del noviazgo de estas parejas y quizás de la serie— decía la reportera mientras mostraban unas animaciones de un par de fotos de los enamorados rotas a la mitad.

— De-demo, ¿qué significa esto?— Dijo el mayor.— Hija no me digas que tu tuviste que ver con todo esto.

— Por supuesto padre, ¿de verdad creías que me quedaría estática como monolito sin hacer nada después de descubrir que esta par de estúpidos hicieron correr a Neji Nii-san?— contesto la peli azul cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa cínica.

— No te hagas la inocente hija, la verdad es que lo hiciste en gran parte por lo que platicamos ayer ¿o no?, podrás engañar a todos pero no a mi soy tu padre jovencita. ¿Fue o no por lo del supuesto noviazgo con Naruto?—

— Tal vez— Dijo la menor mientras sonreía cínicamente

— Hija, ¿te das cuenta que es posible que cancelen o recorten la serie por esa situación?—Dijo con cierta preocupación el mayor.

— No tendrían por qué hacerlo—contesto triunfal la peli azul mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cínica viéndose las uñas.

— Si el protagonista es repudiado tu qué crees que pasara?—Insistió nuevamente el Hyuga.

— Pues yo no tengo problema con que se termine ese infierno— Respondió la menor mientras elevaba una ceja

— Hinata…. Dijo el mayor tomando aire de la manera más pausada posible— Muchos maquillistas, vestuaristas, y actores se quedaran sin trabajo por una indiscreción tuya, has puesto tus intereses primero sin pensar en los demás, has actuado egoístamente. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?—dijo el mayor con decepción en sus palabras, a ese tipo de detalles se refería cuando comentaba a su amigo que no podía dejar a su hija a cargo de todo era demasiado impulsiva en ocasiones, esa necesidad de no dejarse de nadie la hacía cometer acciones estúpidas. Y pensar que hace tres años no eras así hija mía pensó.

— Yy-yo lo siento padre, tiene usted razón, fui egoísta no pensé en mis compañeros, lo siento—Dijo la menor comprendiendo al fin a que se refería su padre

— ah—Dijo el mayor emitiendo un suspiro— Esta bien, no pasa nada, por otro lado ¿viste la cara de Naruto y Sasuke? jajaja— dijo el Hyuga mayor soltando una sonora carcajada.

— jajajajaja— Rieron los tres hasta las lagrimas

Una vez calmados Hiashi hablo nuevamente

— Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez si hija. Por cierto sabias que tu primo obtuvo un papel en Getbackers—

— ¿Ah sí? Wow felicidades primo— Dijo la peli azul mientras corría a abrazarlo dejando a un castaño casi con una hemorragia nasal y más rojo que un tomate maduro

Hiashi a quien no se le escapaba ningún detalle sonrió satisfecho, parece ser que esos dos comenzaban a caerse mejor, y sobre todo parece ser que a su sobrino le gustaba su hija. Sabía que si Neji y Hinata terminaban juntos el sería incapaz de robarle a ella. Además la manera como había reaccionado al llevarle al hospital le habían dejado más que satisfecho.

— Oh disculpa, no fue mi intención primo— Dijo la peli azul cuando vio la cara del castaño.

Si, si, si Neji había hecho su cara de póker, esa que siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso, su máscara, la que le ayudaba a ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, esa que todos conocíamos en la serie, de ahí que Hinata se sintiera apenada.

"— **Hinata era tan segura de sí misma** — se decía el castaño, en cambio yo no sé porque actúo así, debe pensar que soy un egocéntrico o no sé."

Nada más alejado de la realidad, efectivamente, en apariencia Hinata era una persona muy segura y no dejada, sobre todo lo segundo, pero ¿a qué se debía esa actitud retadora?, todo tiene un porque o por lo menos casi siempre, era algo que ni la peli azul quería aceptar, todo se había originado hacia algo de tiempo.

A los 12 años Hinata, la nena tierna de papá era una chica tímida y que detestaba estar sola, cuando digo sola me refiero a que su autoestima no era muy buena, su padre desafortunadamente siempre estaba ocupado con los múltiples negocios que tenía, además su esposa y madre de Hinata había fallecido al dar a luz a los hermanos de Hinata dejando a Hiashi con más cosas por hacer de las que jamás imagino creando con ello que a veces o la mayoría del tiempo se evadiera en su trabajo.

Tiempo después, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, era tarde su hija no le permitía acercarse, así que pensó que quizás si trabajaban juntos padre e hija tal vez podría acercarse a ella. Y es que un amigo y guionista de una nueva serie de televisión le había ofrecido trabajo, y este no lo pensó dos veces, solo que, desafortunadamente las cosas no fueron para nada como las había planeado.

El reparto que acompañaba a su hija no hacían sino molestarla importándoles un bledo casi que él estuviera presente, incluso tenían más de un apodo para el: "Don ciego", "Gruñolon el ciego", "el abuelo gestos", entre otros. Para esos mocosos era divertido gritarle a Hinata "eeey ahí va la hija de don Ciego", o "¿oye niña como cruzas la calle? ¿No te asustas cuando te ves al espejo? ¿Qué se siente ser tan fea? Cuando Hinata nació era tan fea que hasta el médico que atendió el parto se desmayó, y boberías de ese tipo.

Y como dije para ella ese tiempo fue fatal, Hiashi deseaba dejar el rodaje pero había firmado un contrato y era más costoso abandonar el rodaje, además de su hija le pesaba su sobrino al que además de lo anterior también llamaban el "Huérfano ciego", pero no había nada que hacer, simplemente estuvo atado de manos, o así lo quiso creer, a veces no se necesita tener ceguera física para no querer ver la realidad, porque cuando se trata de los seres que más amas en el mundo, vale nada el dinero que habría tenido que pagar como penalización a su felicidad, el entonces prefirió voltear a otro lado y permitir que su hija lo pasara mal, se refugió en la idea que esas cosas harían de su hija alguien más fuerte.

Fue así que Hinata se sintió más sola que nunca y decidió ponerse la máscara de mala, comenzó a leer más de lo habitual, es decir se refugiaba en los libros, comenzó a utilizar sarcasmos en ocasiones y sobre todo a desquitarse cuando tuviera oportunidad, digo de algo tenían que servir las clases de pelea que le daba su padre a diario ¿o no?.

La Hinata de hoy, era pues, el resultado de sus malas experiencias. Su última gota de confianza por algún amigo se esfumo cuando este permitió que el ego lo dominara, él era el único amigo en el que confiaba ella incluso había guardado bien su secreto con Sasuke, con el tiempo no hizo falta casi toda la producción conocía de su relación con el pelinegro pero vale que todos estaban advertidos.

Sobre Neji, este era tan tímido que como dijimos en el primer capítulo de este canfín, nunca pudo acercarse a ella y además cuando lograba hacerlo ante su nerviosismo su cara de póker automáticamente aparecía dejando a una Hinata confundida, mentiría si dijera que a la peli azul no le llamaba la atención ese halo de misterio de su primo pero al final pensó que era igual que los demás, alguien que no tenía un IQ lo suficientemente alto como para tratar con él, así que con el tiempo dejo de voltear a verlo, sin siquiera imaginar la tormenta guardaba en su interior el castaño.

Así que regresando a la escena… donde Hinata felicita a nuestro querido castaño y este prácticamente emprende la huida.

—Hiashi sama, Hinata san, con su permiso me retiro si no tiene algo más que decirme tío— Dijo el Hyuga poniendo su típica cara de frialdad.

— Está bien Neji, puedes retirarte—

— Nii-san, hoy cocinare la cena y esta vez no se quemara, lo prometo— Dijo la Hyuga con una risilla en los labios y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Bien, contesto el castaño, estaré ahí, gracias Hinata san, con su permiso—dicho eso se retiró del recibidor.

— ¿Padre ahora que lo pienso de dónde venían mi primo y tú?

— Oh bueno solo fue que le pedí a tu primo acompañarme a un mandado, estoy contento por él, sabes hija es un chico muy dedicado a pesar de la vida tan complicada que ha tenido, deberías aprender algo de él.

Hinata solo frunció el ceño, a decir verdad ella siempre había añorado el reconocimiento de su padre, y no pudo evitar una punzada de celos en su pecho, sin imaginar siquiera los sentimientos de este hacia ella.

— Ah, sí claro, debe serlo, supongo, como todos, menos yo, perdona padre por ser tan poca cosa— Dijo la Hyuga

— Hinata hija no vamos a empezar de nuevo, sabes que no va por ahí, lo que quise decir fue…—

— No necesito explicaciones padre, se lo que quisiste decir, te encantaría que fuera como "Neji" (esto lo dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos). Una persona serie con mil empleos y aparte de todo estudiante" pero Ohm sorpresa solo tienes a una hija bipolar que tiene un supuesto novio que no es su novio y que no es libre para ser como quiere ser— respondió alterada la peli azul.

— Hinata, por favor no te victimices, Neji no tiene todos esos empleos por impactar a nadie él lo ha pasado mal y lo sabes, no actúes inmaduramente—

— Ya lo sé! Ya lo sé! Pero desearía que alguna vez tu y yo conversáramos como antes, cuando vivía mamá!— Dijo la Hyuga en un sollozo.

— Escucha es solo que…— Quiso decir el mayor pero ya la menor había corrido a refugiarse a su cuarto, a su lugar seguro.

Neji había escuchado todo justo cuando se dirigía de regreso a hablar con su tío sobre la hora a la que debía ir a la empresa de filmaciones a firmar como tutor legal. Entonces decidió no decir nada, se dio la media vuelta y siguió a su prima a su habitación.

— Hinata san, Hinata san, ¿está ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?— Tocó insistentemente pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sin embargo cuando giro la perilla se dio cuenta que en su prisa por encerrarse la peli azul no había puesto bien el seguro así que el castaño se tomó el atrevimiento de pasar y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Ahí estaba ella con sus audífonos a todo volumen haciendo pequeños cortes en su abdomen y antebrazos.

— ¿Qué rayos cree que está haciendo Hinata san? — grito el castaño mientras se acercaba y de un manotazo le quitaba la pequeña y filosa navaja.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Todo es doble, todo tiene dos polos; todo su par de opuestos: los semejantes y los antagónicos son lo mismo; los opuestos son idénticos en naturaleza, pero diferentes en grado; los extremos se tocan; todas las verdades son medias verdades, todas las paradojas pueden reconciliarse.

El Kybalion.

.

.

Cuando giro la perilla se dio cuenta que en su prisa por encerrarse la peli azul no había puesto bien el seguro así que el castaño se tomó el atrevimiento de pasar y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Ahí estaba ella con sus audífonos a todo volumen haciendo pequeños cortes en su abdomen y antebrazos con una pequeña navaja de afeitar.

— ¿Qué rayos cree que está haciendo Hinata san? — grito el castaño mientras se acercaba y de un manotazo le quitaba la pequeña y filosa navaja

— Déjame! A ti que te importa!. ¿Tú eres don perfecto no? —Respondió la peli azul con lagrimas en los ojos llena de rabia

— No, no soy perfecto, trabajo mucho sí. Pero lo hago por necesidad no por gusto, y creo que no es vergonzoso me siento orgulloso de ello, y usted es una niña mimada que tiene todo y no sabe valorarlo, ¿porque no se da cuenta que tiene todo?— Dijo en un grito

Entonces la peli azul volteo a verlo a los ojos

— Tu no entiendes, no podrías nii-san tu eres fuerte, yo, solo finjo serlo, esto que hago libera endorfinas y me hace sentir viva aunque sea un poquito—

— No, Hinata, no! No lo hagas! Que no entiendes que hay gente a la que nos importas!—

— ¿Les importo? ¿A ti te importo?— Pregunto la peli azul con los ojos muy abiertos

— Sí, es decir (carraspeo). A su familia nos importa y bueno, emm yo—

Y no pudo seguir hablando, la peli azul le planto un beso agresivo demandante mordiendo fuertemente los labios del castaño apretándose contra el buscando ansiosa sentir, saber que le importaba a alguien, poco a poco suavizó el beso y se fue separando de él. Limpio sus lágrimas y sonrío amargamente y entonces inquirió.

— ¿Y a ti? (hizo una pausa tomo aire y volvió a formular la pregunta) ¿te importo Neji?—Dijo sosteniendo la cara de su primo con ambas manos para que este no pudiera evadir su mirada, pero este trataba de enfocar su vista a un lado— Mírame y dime la verdad! ¿Oí bien? dijiste que te importaba. ¿Es verdad?— Demando saber Nuevamente la Hyuga, quería asegurarse lo que lo que había oído bien.

Neji comenzó a ponerse rojo nuevamente, pero en busca de normalizar todo su cara de póker hizo su aparición, solo que esta vez Hinata no pensaba quedarse con impresiones vagas, si ella había fingido tanto tiempo ser fuerte posiblemente el también, además pudo sentirlo, lo sintió temblar cuando lo había besado y eso no era cualquier cosa.

—Ya le dije que su familia se preocupa por usted, yo también soy su familia ¿no es así?— Dijo el con un semblante frio.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Porque eres mi familia te preocupas por mí? ¿solo eso?— Pregunto desesperada la peli azul.

—Hinata, no es solo eso, la familia es muy importante y yo…yo— Dijo el oji perla intentando hilar algunas ideas lo más sereno posible de manera que al darse cuenta que estaba dando una impresión equivocada el castaño intento justificarse pero eso enfureció más a la Hyuga.

—Suficiente, fuera! — Grito mientras señalaba la salida al castaño.

— Pp-pero…— Intento articular el Hyuga pero la chica no lo dejo, comenzó a empujarlo fuera de su recamara.

— ¡He dicho fuera! Y no te preocupes no me hare más cortes, tu prima estará bien así que… no necesitas acercarte ¿oíste?— Dijo la Hyuga con las venas alrededor de sus ojos alteradas y azotando la puerta.

Neji por su parte continuaba pegado a la puerta maldiciendo por primera vez su reacción fría que siempre lo mostraba como alguien que no era

—Hinata por favor, abre, escúchame por favor, no es así necesito que te calmes, aquí estoy, por favor no te hundas en la soledad, no estás sola, permite que hablemos— decía casi en un susurro

Súbitamente ella abrió la puerta haciendo que Neji cayera de bruces al suelo, Hinata al verlo no pudo evitar emitir una sonora carcajada.

—Eres un Baka ¿lo sabias?— Dijo con tremenda cara de burla, viendo hacia abajo a un avergonzado castaño.

Neji frunció el ceño, luego respiro profundo aguantando las ganas de darle unas buenas nalgadas y continuo, aunque debió contar hasta mil porque…

—Escucha no eres la única persona en el mundo que sufre jovencita, nadie está tratando de demostrar nada, date cuenta que lastimas a quienes te aman y…. A quienes te amamos — la última frase la dijo más bajo casi para él. Después se puso de pie, la vio a los ojos, se acercó sutilmente y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca…

Agarro a la peli azul de la mano, se sentó en la cama y en un movimiento rápido la coloco boca abajo sobre sus piernas y como si fuera una chiquilla de 5 años le dio un par de fuertes nalgadas, dejando a la chica con cara de que rayos está pasando aquí. Después la levanto y mientras la Hyuga aún no se reponía de la sorpresa, la acerco a él y le planto un beso tan pero tan apasionado que la oji perla por poco cae desmayada, para después simplemente agregar.

—Espero que eso responda su pregunta Hinata san— Dijo sin más, dejando a una Hinata sin poder articular palabra balbuceando.

—Yy-yo— Intento decir, y para cuando reacciono poniéndose más roja que un tomate maduro Neji ya había cerrado la puerta.

Entonces ella no hizo sino sonreír y tocarse los labios con su dedo índice. ¿Que había sido aquello? ¿Un sueño? Porque si lo era, era uno muuuuuy bueno y sentía que debía repetirse y de preferencia pronto, si eso se dijo, y entonces se dejó caer de espaldas a su cama con una sonrisa de boba que no podía con ella

Mientras tanto Neji caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación que su tío le había asignado, decir que se sentía muy confundido era poco, era lo que le sigue

— ¿Que había sido eso? Se dijo el castaño, creo que me excedí un poco, no que poco un muchooo! Si Hiashi sama se entera no quiero ni pensar que vergüenza. Pero… jamás pensé que ella me besaría o yo a ella, rayos. Y así estaba entre que si lo hice! Y nooo que hice! Pero es que se sintió tan bien, pero no si tu tío se entera. Bueno pero no creo que le diga ¿o sí? Bueno y si le dice le diré la verdad que amo a su hija, rayos pero solo tengo 17 me dirá que soy un mocoso insolente y arrggg!— Y así siguió por las siguientes dos horas hasta que alguien toco su puerta.

— Neji, hijo estas ahí—

—Emm si tío Hiashi ¿Que sucede?— Trato de contestar lo menos nervioso posible el menor. Luego pensó— ¿será que Hinata ya le dijo algo?, nah, si fuera así ya me habría sacado a patadas— Un momento tío abro enseguida—

—Oye hijo, olvide preguntarte bien los datos sobre la firma de tu contrato mañana—

—Ah sí claro je, espera los tengo anotados en esta hoja que me entrego la chica de recursos humanos— Dijo el castaño evitando en lo posible la mirada de su tío, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para su familiar

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— Dijo el mayor— algo relacionado con Hinata?— comento el Hyuga mayor mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Carajo!— Pensó el menor, ya se dio cuenta, como es que su tío se da cuenta de todo. Acas… ¿ tiene cámaras de vigilancia? .Entonces no soporto más se armó de valor y tras emitir un sonoro suspiro dijo— Tío, di un correctivo a Hinata san, yo lo siento mucho es solo que bueno yo no tomaría a mal si usted quisiera que abandonara su casa hoy mismo, yo bueno...—

—Suficiente, no hace falta que me des explicaciones, esa hija mía, creo que ya era hora que alguien le jalara las orejas, no te preocupes, no te lo tomare a mal—expreso el mayor colocando la palma de su mano frente a Neji en señal de no querer saber mas

—Pero es que Hiashi sama yo— Intento continuar el castaño

—Dije que no hace falta mayor explicación así que no hay necesidad—

—Si pero es que no he terminado de contarle y—Quiso excusarse el oji perla pero no pudo continuar con sus intentos porque entonces fue interrumpido.

—Me lo merecía padre, lamento el alboroto que arme hace un rato, Neji Nii-san solo me mostro lo injusta que era contigo, perdona padre fui muy dura contigo—

Hiashi, suavizo sus facciones y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la nueva actitud de su hija.

—Está bien Hinata— Dijo el mayor mientras depositaba un paternal beso en la frente de la peli azul y acto seguido se retiraba a su habitación, sin embargo freno de repente y tras girarse para ver a su hija y sobrino dijo.

—Ah lo olvidaba, Hinata recuerda que dijiste que cocinarías la cena hoy—

—Hai, otousan— Respondió sonriendo esta

— Espero un rico estofado no carbonizado por favor — Termino por decir el mayor mientras se dirigía a su recamara riendo a todo pulmón, dejando a un muy confundido Neji.

— No entiendo Hinata san, porque no dijo nada a su padre—

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que te corran? No gracias, creo que eres un buen chico además quizás podamos divertirnos mucho— Dijo la peli azul guiñendo el ojo y esbozando una sonrisa tan torcida que el castaño se sintió un poco, pero solo un poco asustado. Luego empezó a reír a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Okaaay eso si asusto al castaño. Y cuando ella lo noto, lo vio y fingiendo una inocente sonrisa solo atinó a decir— Es broma, es solo que no creí que valiera la pena armar un escándalo por eso, como tú dices somos "familia" y solo nos tienes a nosotros, además me merecía las nalgadas, aunque me dejaste muy dolorida nii-san —Oh si la última frase la dijo muy leeentameeente y con cierto énfasis que puso más nervioso al castaño.

—Dd-de acuerdo— Respondió el, comenzando a esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

—Sin embargo, aun así, esta me la tienes que pagar y me la voy a cobrar mmmm veamos, ya se!— Dijo la Hyuga levantando la mano haciendo la V de la victoria— Serás mi esclavo por una semana muajaja, bueno ya pues, no, solo me gustaría tener media hora de calidad contigo diario durante una semana, me gustaría conocerte más, creo que merece la pena Nii-san— esto último lo dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa esta vez no fingida.

El pobre Neji con una gotita de sudor en la frente asintió y trato de sonreír también. ¿En que rayos se había metido?. Pensó, luego se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿Que quisiera saber Hinata san?—

—¿No te preocupes será a partir de mañana, por hoy solo tendrás que probar mi cena, juro que no se quemara esta vez, solo fue que me distraje en la mañana— Contesto ella, luego se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la comida mientras cantaba algunas canciones conocidas para el castaño quien sin querer se fue acercando.

—No sabía que te gustase Metallica— Atino a decir

—Mmm tal vez un poco sobre todo el álbum negro, ¿y a ti?—

— ¿A mí? ¿A mí que?—

— ¿A ti que música te gusta tontito? Que más podría ser—Dijo sonriendo

—Jeje si bueno, también me gusta ese álbum de Metallica, también me gusta Slimnot, Sepultura y algunas otras bandas de rock y metal. No sabía que tuviera esos gustos Hinata san— Dijo con sorpresa el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca

—Supongo, debe ser por ese papel que hago en la serie, a veces pienso que ya no se ni quien soy, a veces no sé si estoy aquí o sigo filmando ¿sabes?, esta música me relaja contrario a lo que pueda parecer y me recuerda que estoy aquí y no en ese mundo de fantasía. Y a ti Neji ¿porque te gusta esa música?—

—Yo, no lo sé con certeza, quizás porque me hace sentir libre, es todo—Respondió este mientras tomaba una taza de té que la peli azul le había servido—Mmm Hinata san, tenía razón su té es maravilloso, justo como lo recordaba, lo que nunca imagine es que usted realmente lo preparara—

—Oye nii-san,¿te puedo pedir un favor?—

—Dígame Hinata san—

—Que ya no me digas Hinata san o sama, dime Hinata a secas ¿quieres?, es solo que si vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera más cordial y no tan fría. ¿Está bien?— comento la Oji perla mientras un ligero sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.— Por otra parte claro que yo preparaba y preparo el té Neji torpe ya te lo había dicho no sé porque no me creías!— Dijo la peli azul mientras levantaba la palita con la que cocinaba de manera amenazante.

—Hinata..

— ¿Si?—

—Se está queriendo volver a quemar tu comida mira— dijo el castaño mientras señalaba hacia la estufa.

—Aaaah! Noo, no de nuevo!—Grito la Hyuga mientras manoteaba intentando apagar el pequeño incendio a lo que el chico se acercó apago el quemador, le puso la tapadera a la cazuela y asunto arreglado.

Acto seguido comenzaron a reír como tontos, después una muy sonrojada Hinata deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del castaño a modo de agradecimiento, obviamente logrando que este se pusiera más rojo que un tomate maduro.

—Arigato, Neji Nii-san—

—No hay problema, emm no tenía porque agradecerme, bueno es decir lo hago con gusto bueno yo, gracias a usted, je— Dijo todo nervioso, y acto seguido reacciono poniendo su típica cara Hyuga.

—Ahí vas de nuevo— sonrió la oji perla mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Ahí voy a donde?—

—A ningún lado olvídalo— Dijo la peli azul mientras rodaba los ojos.

La cena se llevó en santa paz, todos degustaron la comida de la peli azul, Neji comprobó una vez más que efectivamente también los platillos que se cocinaban para la serie eran hechos por su prima. Ahh su prima se veía tan linda sonriendo, además al parecer no era una pedante como él pensó, bueno solo un poco loca, pero que rayos! en tan poco tiempo había logrado acercarse a ella, incluso ella lo había besado, él la había nalguedo y besado y bueno todo lo demás. Su vida pintaba súper bonito. ¿Qué podría salir mal? pensó mientras suspiraba como tonto.

.

.

Mientras tanto algo lejos de ahí…

Habían logrado deshacerse de la reportera del cotilleo de la tarde pero tras el video muchos más reporteros habían ido a sitiar el apartamento y a acosarlos y a preguntarle que si cuanto tenían juntos que si Sakura y Hinata sabían, que si todo era una mentira para la televisión, que si la serie continuaría, y miles de preguntas más que la dulce parejita no pudo contestar porque prácticamente los estaban asfixiando, al final Naruto había golpeado a uno de los reporteros y Sasuke había tenido que disculparse para después ir corriendo tras de Naruto, logrando esconderse en el apartamento cerrado ventanas y persianas para no salir en un buen rato de ahí. A lo que el rubio llamo indignado a su padre y representante.

—Te digo que no sé quién nos delato, no, no se Minato! Como quieres que sepa, nadie del estudio se atrevería a delatarnos sobre todo porque saben que si dicen algo perderán su empleo, No! No creo que hayan sido nuestras adorables novias postizas, tampoco creo que haya sido el Hyuga ese idiota firmo un acuerdo de confidencialidad, no sé pero investiga quien carajos fue o se acaba la serie!— Colgó furioso el oji azul mientras un preocupado Sasuke trataba de consolarlo a su manera claro.

— Naruto, eres un Teme de primera, sabes lo importante que es la prensa en la vida de un artista y lo que haces es golpearlo ¿sabes lo que eso nos puede costar no es cierto?—

—Ya se! No necesito tus consejos Sasuke!—

—Eres un idiota! No entiendo cómo has cambiado tanto Naruto, tu no eras así ¿Que carajos te está pasando? Deberías de volver a ser el de antes o podrías quedarte solo—

—No necesito de tus consejitos "mamá Sasuke", si no te convence nuestra relación ahí está la puerta, dudo que alguien te trate como yo—

—Quisieras, sabes perfectamente que no tengo interés económico en ti mi familia tiene su propia productora de cine, realmente no necesito de tus "influencias" si he estado contigo es porque quiero por gusto pero veo tristemente que del Naruto que conocí no queda casi nada— Respondió el oji negro con decepción.

Dicho esto el azabache tomo su abrigo y salió molesto pero sobre todo dolido del departamento para quizás no regresar, dejando a un Naruto molesto y deprimido, pero demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se había equivocado.

—Ss-sasuke, no me dejes, yo te amo, además este es tu depa no el mío Sasukeee— Dijo el rubio pero era inútil el azabache ya se había marchado— He sido un tonto, yo no era así, ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿En qué momento tire todo a la basura?. Se cuestionó toda la noche el Uzumaki pensando que debía hacer para mejorar las cosas, desentrañando primero quien jodidos le había puesto un cuatro y al mismo tiempo arrepentido de haberle gritado a la única persona que confiaba en él. Ahí estaba solo, solo como siempre que no estaba Sasuke y como no se había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo….

Porque se puede estar rodeado de gente y aun así estar solo, sentirse solo…

..

.

Al día siguiente enfundado en un elegante traje negro y anteojos oscuros el rubio arribo al estudio con unas ojeras enormes y un humor de los mil diablos.

—Buen día, Naruto kun— Dijo una "tímida" Hinata (ay aja, la verdad estaba feliz pero tenía que fingir).

— No sé qué tienen de buenos Hinata chan, ¿Qué acaso no vez las noticias?— Respondió un muy malhumorado rubio.

— Etto, yo bueno a decir verdad sí, pero bueno quería decirte que si necesitas mi ayuda o algo bueno aquí estoy, somos amigos y.— Y la verdad es si lo había dicho de corazón, ella añoraba de cierta manera a su viejo amigo de vuelta.

— Basta! Sé que en el fondo te alegras, al fin estarás libre de mi Hinata chan!— Contesto el rubio mientras tomaba a la peli azul de la muñeca y se acercaba al rostro de ella.

— No sé porque dices eso Naruto kun, tu me preocupas, ante todo eres mi amigo. ¿no es así?— Respondió la oji perla con una pequeña sonrisita tímida.

Naruto hubiera querido creerle pero sabía que en el fondo su amiga era una de las más beneficiadas con todo eso, además ya hacía casi un año que el mismo le había gritado que no la necesitaba que no necesitaba su amistad y sabía que la peli azul no era tan dulce como se mostraba en ese momento.

— Sabes Hinata chan—dijo viendo a la Hyuga a los ojos mientras sonreía zorrunamente—Nunca te he necesitado—suspiro—Pero aun así te apreciaba mucho y creo que aún lo hago, lamento haberte tratado tan mal a últimas fechas—Termino de decir el rubio para luego soltar a una muy confundida peli azul.

— Naruto kun! espera—Atino a decir la oji perla—Lo lamento mucho, lamento lo que te paso— Y eso lo dijo de verdad, justo ahora recordando lo que le había dicho su padre—Quizás un día de estos podríamos ir a tomar el té los tres, ser como antes Naruto kun!—Dijo con una emoción y esperanzada la Hyuga.

— Si, ya va, tal vez Hinata chan, tal vez— Dijo mientras se alejaba el rubio.

Y ahí se quedó la Hyuga sintiendo una punzada en el pecho por el arrepentimiento, se había excedido pero al mismo tiempo no había marcha atrás, ahora solo había que esperar a que decidiera el productor, cuál sería la estrategia.

…

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro estudio no muy lejos de ahí Hiashi Hyuga y su sobrino firmaban el acuerdo monetario del castaño así como las condiciones a las que habría de someterse para el proyecto.

— Desde que vimos a Neji sabíamos que sería perfecto para el papel— Dijo el productor— Es casi idéntico a Kazuki, ademas hemos visto su desempeño en Naruto Shippuden, la escena de la muerte no pudo ser más realista!

— Je bueno si, considerando que se me fracturaron dos costillas supongo que si— Dijo el castaño.

— Ve! Mejor aún!

—¿Mejor?— Dijo el castaño mientras fruncía el ceño—Como a usted no lo dejaron como araña fumigada pensó—

— Es decir en esta serie las técnicas del clan al que pertenecerás no son tan rudas pero si necesitamos que refuerces tu entrenamiento con armas, supongo que eso es nada para ti— Dijo el director de escena sonriente.

— Por supuesto, confíe en mí— Respondió el castaño con autosuficiencia. Si había algo más sencillo para Neji era precisamente aparentar que era inamovible aun cuando en su interior estuviese nervioso.

— Y bien de cuánto dinero estamos hablando—Interrumpió el Hyuga mayor— Digo es muy bonito todo lo que plantean pero no hemos hablando de lo más importante, la paga— Dijo el Hyuga mayor muy seriamente.

— Oh detalles Hiashi sama, por supuesto. Esta será la paga— comento el representante del estudio mientras extendía un papel con la cantidad.

— Vaya, ya veo me parece bien. Supongo que mi sobrino tendrá acceso a su propio camerino y seguro de gastos médicos mayores. ¿no es así?—

— Por supuesto señor Hyuga de eso no le quepa duda, su sobrino tendrá todo lo necesario—

— Eso espero, bien firmemos entonces—

— Bien—

Terminado de firmar el contrato ambos se despidieron de los directivos de Get backers y se dirigieron a casa.

— Neji, sé que en un par de meses terminaras tu bachillerato así que me gustaría saber qué carrera te gustaría estudiar— soltó de pronto el mayor.

— Bueno yo, me gustaría comercio internacional y finanzas tío, solo que necesitaría obtener una beca que me permitiese accesar a esas carreras puesto que el mejor nivel lo tiene la universidad de Tokio—

— Me hace feliz escuchar eso Neji, sabes, yo podría ayudarte a accesar a esa escuela si me lo permitieras claro—

— Agradezco sus intenciones pero me gustaría hacerlo por mi m ismo tío si no le molesta—

— Por supuesto que no hijo, sin embargo tengo una propuesta que no podrás reusar— Dijo el mayor

— ¿Y en que consiste dicha propuesta?— Pregunto extrañado el castaño

— Fácil, como sabrás soy accionista mayoritario del grupo Hyuga Incorporated y podrías trabajar conmigo, a cambio una de las becas que ofrecemos a estudiantes para la universidad de Tokio podría ser tuya, sin embargo antes de que pongas un pero te diré, que tu desempeño como empleado estaría a cargo de mi mano derecha el señor Sarutobi y él no es nada flexible—

— ¿Se refiere usted al mismo Sarutobi que conocí en el set de grabación?—

— Así es, ese viejo y yo somos amigos y colegas que disfrutamos del séptimo arte, pero que también somos conscientes que no se vive de eso y menos a nuestra edad. ¿Así que dices? ¿Aceptaras o no?—

— Si, por supuesto que sí, sería un honor, no lo defraudare tío lo prometo—

— Eso espero jovencito, eso espero—

Volviendo al set de filmaciones de The Last, una Hinata compungida no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo rubio, sabía que se le había pasado la mano pero al mismo tiempo conocía que él se había pasado con su primo, estaba confundida no sabía qué hacer y en eso estaba cuando escucho a alguien hablarle.

— ¿Porque tan pensativa Hinata chan?—

— Etto, Sasuke kun, ¿Cómo estás?— Dijo la peli azul mientras esbozaba una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

— Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo que paso con Naruto y conmigo— Dijo el azabache

— Hai, si lo supe, lo vi en las noticias—Respondió la peli azul mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

— Tu y yo sabemos que no fue así Hinata, pero no importa, de hecho te lo agradezco, creo que era la única manera de hacer reaccionar al Teme. Tu yo sabemos que ha cambiado demasiado, yo solo quería disculparme contigo y decirte que… bueno cuando veas a Neji le digas que lamento lo sucedido, que a veces las personas nos llenamos de marañas las cabeza y cometemos estupideces en nombre de algo que, (emitió un suspiro de resignación para luego continuar), algo que tal vez no es como esperamos que sea, ahora mismo estoy muy dolido con Naruto, no sé si pueda regresar con el—

— Yo lo lamento mucho Sasuke Kun, de verdad, yo...— Intento decir la Hyuga pero fue interrumpida por el azabache.

— No hace falta que te disculpes Hinata, tu atrevimiento me ayudo a ver la realidad, si el teme no reacciona con esto no lo hará con nada, en el fondo te estoy agradecido también, sé que Sakura chan y Rock Lee están enamorados y no han podido formalizar nada por esta estupidez de las apariencias, no era justo para ellos tampoco. ¿Y tú? ¿Estas interesada en alguien?— Pregunto el azabache mientras se inclinaba para ver a los ojos a la Hyuga.

— No, no hay nadie en mi vida Sasuke kun, ahora mismo solo estoy interesada en hacer las cosas que me gustan. Me gustaría pudiéramos salir como antes los tres juntos, supongo que si no se arreglan las cosas con Naruto ¿eso será muy difícil no?—

— No te preocupes por mi Hinata chan para mí siempre serás mi amiga, quizás yo no haya sido tan buen amigo tuyo como el teme pero si necesitas algo aquí estaré para ti— contesto el Azabache intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

— Muy bien Sasuke Kun, lo tomare en cuenta, muchas gracias dijo la peli azul mientras se alejaba muy pensativa—

Realmente Sasuke no era alguien quien gustara demostrar sus sentimientos, de hecho, nunca se le había sabido escandalo alguno siempre fue respetuoso con los fans, un chico que se dedicaba a lo suyo y nada más, pero no siempre las cosas son tan lineales porque, fue precisamente con el tiempo que ese convivir con el rubio le hizo ver más allá del trabajo y al mismo tiempo enamorarse de su compañero de reparto. No fue algo que planeara simplemente sucedió. Lo que más amaba de Naruto era su empatía por el dolor ajeno que compartía lo suyo con los necesitados, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, llegaba y saludaba hasta al más humilde de los trabajadores. Pero todo comenzó a irse a la basura después de que el oji azul apareció en esa ridícula revista como "el hombre más sexy del 2014". A partir de ahí lo primero que hizo fue exigir un salario más alto, dejo de aportar a las organizaciones de beneficencia, dejo de ir a los internados de niños sin padres, y sobre todo se alejó de sus amigos, solo Sasuke y Hinata seguían fieles a él hasta aquel día en que..

Flash back

 _Acción!_

— _Y-yo, protegeré a Naruto kun porque, porque yo le amo, no permitiré que lo lastimes aunque tenga que dar mi vida para impedirlo— Dijo una valiente oji azul ante aquel enemigo que se mostraba inmensamente superior en poder._

— _No lo hagas Hinata, va a matarte, detenteee!— Gritaba el rubio desesperado._

 _Entonces a lo lejos pudo ver como un grupo de barras atravesaban a su amiga Hyuga, y grito tanto que desgarro su garganta._

— _Nooo! Hinataaa! ¿Qué has hecho maldito Pain!—_

— _Cooorte, muy bien se queda!— Dijo un feliz director de escena_

— _Obvio— dijo el rubio levantándose del piso— Por algo estoy yo aquí._

 _Todos lo vieron con cara de ¿kha?_

— _Chicos creo que tendremos que repetir la última parte me parece que el micrófono de Hinata se alcanza a ver justo aquí— Dijo el ayudante del director mostrando la escena a los actores._

 _El chico que encarnaba a Pain dijo, —no hay problema, creo que Hinata lo hará bien, me emociona trabajar con ustedes chicos—_

— _Pff que perdida Hinata, deberías de ser más lista cuando guardes tu micrófono—Dijo con prepotencia el Uzumaki, dejando a todos con cara de y a este ¿Que mosco le pico?_

— _Demo Naruto kun, yo no soy quien acomoda el—Intento protestar la peli azul._

— _No pensé que fueras de las que culpan a otros de sus errores Hinata chan, es claro que esta escena se arruino por tu ineptitud, si sigues haciendo esa clase de errores no sé cómo podría seguir saliendo contigo aunque sea de a mentira— atino a decir el rubio con cierta prepotencia y cruzándose de brazos._

 _— Naruto Kun, demo—_

— _Aaay no me digas que vas a llorar Hinata llorona, deberían de llamarte la boba del año Hi-na-ta chan, es más tu foto debería de aparecer en los diccionarios junto a la definición de torpeza— Dijo el oji azul mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada que algunos acompañaron solamente para no perder sus empleos pero que hizo que la peli azul se fuera prácticamente corriendo a su camerino._

 _El su mejor amigo el que siempre la defendió de las burlas ahora se burlaba de ella, entonces lo entendió, entendió que quizás su amigo rubio tenía razón y hasta ese día se había dejado humillar por todos pero no más, nunca más alguien volvería a reírse de ella incluido Naruto._

Fin flash back

—Ahí lastimaste a tu amiga pero aun así yo permanecí a tu lado esperando, esperando a que volvieras a ser el mismo Naruto Teme idiota, pero ahora…— Dijo en un susurro el azabache

..

.

—¿Pedir disculpas es tan difícil Naruto?, se cuestionaba una y otra vez el rubio, era cierto, todo lo que le había dicho Sasuke era verdad y él lo sabía pero… justo ahora no sabía cómo volver atrás como regresar a ser el Naruto que el azabache y su amiga Hinata habían conocido, era imposible regresar el tiempo sin embargo lo intentaría una y mil veces, porque no se puede perder al amor de tu vida por estupideces…— Y con esa consigna en mente el rubio supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Estarás satisfecho ¿no? Uzumaki— Escucho decir a sus espaldas y al voltear a ver se encontró con un rostro conocido.

—Aah eres tu Kiba—

—Sí, soy yo, me entere de lo sucedido, supongo que deberá darte gusto no seguir ocultando lo tuyo con Sasuke no?, digo yo lo estaría. Dijo el Inuzuka mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al oji azul

—Supongo que si— Respondió el rubio—

—No te vez muy convencido de lo que dices Naruto. ¿Qué sucede? , sé que nunca hemos sido los amigos más cercanos pero…

—Sí, ya, ya ¿te preocupa que la serie se termine no?—

El Inuzuka entonces frunció el ceño molesto.

—Me gustaría que por una vez en tu vida aceptaras que a la gente le puedes llegar a preocupar Uzumaki, en fin. Espero que todo vaya bien para ti cuídate— Dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba del rubio.

—Espera, si, es decir por un lado me preocupa que todos pierdan su trabajo y por otro lado me siento libre. ¿Es eso malo Kiba?—

—No, no es malo. Naruto, todos somos compañeros y aunque la mayoría del tiempo cada quien este inmerso en parecer menos estúpido aparentando idioteces que no van, creo que en el fondo nos hubiera gustado ser como tú, autentico—

— ¿Es una broma cierto? Porque si lo es, es muy mala, sabes que ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui—dijo el rubio logrando que el Inuzuka detuviera su camino por unos segundos.

—Pues, supongo pero, también se necesita mucha decisión para aceptar sus errores y buscar corregirlos y tú lo estás haciendo, suerte con ello— concluyo el castaño y continuo su camino.

Estaba decidido a partir de ese momento buscaría arreglar lo que había roto, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga…

— Muy bien Sinji lo haces muy bien—

— De verdad Nii-san?— Preguntaba con entusiasmo el pequeño.

— Claro que si!—

— Neji Nii-san, ¿Qué opinas de mi hermana Hinata?—

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — Pregunto el Mayor mientras arqueaba una ceja

— ¿No crees que es linda?—Contesto el menor mientras le daba un codazo al castaño.

— Bueno— Intento contestar pero su cara roja como tomate maduro lo dijo todo—

— A Neji Nii-san le gusta Oneesan, a Nii-san le gusta Oneesan y se besan en la boca!— COmenzo a gritar a todo pulmón el pequeño mientras daba vueltas alrededor del castaño.

— Espera no, es que—

— Tadaima! ¿alguien en casa?— Dijo una voz conocida

— Oneesan, le gustas a Mmmn—Intento decir el pequeñin pero el castaño ya lo estaba silenciando antes de que cometiera tal indiscreción.

— Shhhh— Silenció el castaño al pequeño apretando más la mano en la boca del Sinji para luego decir. —¿Cc-cómo estuvo su día Hinata san, es decir Hinata—

— Ah Neji eres tú, pues bien, no sabía que estuvieran entrenando hace tanto que no usábamos la sala de entrenamientos, vaya veo que hasta has limpiado el polvo—

— He ah jeje si algo así, el pequeño Sinji quería que le enseñara un poco del estilo Hyuga y auch, me mordió!— Dijo sorprendido el Hyuga mientras sacudía la mano y veía con el ceño fruncido a su pequeño primo que ya huía lejos de él.

— A Nii-san le gusta oneesan naaaah—Grito el pequeño Neji mientras corría y le sacaba la lengua al mayor dejando a un par de oji perlas más rojos que nada en total silencio, hasta que…

— Emm — Carraspeo el Hyuga— Será mejor que vaya a bañarme—

— Eh si y yo a cocinar la cena jejeje, hasta luego Nii-san—

— Si hasta luego Hinata sama que diga Hinata chan, este Hinata jeje, bueno emm con permiso—Y más duro en despedirse que en desaparecer de ahí.

— ¿Tan notorio es? Es decir, hasta un niño se da cuenta de mis sentimientos por Hinata sama— se decía el Hyuga mientras tomaba su baño— Si Hiashi sama se da cuenta me pateara el trasero y con justa razón, pero es que no puedo evitarlo ella es tan hermosa, tan delicada tan sensual tan, ay ya basta Neji!— Grito en voz alta, luego se tapó la boca con la mano como si hubiera dicho la peor atrocidad del mundo.

Mientras tanto la peli azul en la cocina.

— ¿Sera cierto lo que dijo mi hermano?, bueno él ya me besó, debe serlo. Es tan lindo! Si fuera verdad sería la primera vez que salgo con alguien que me gusta y le gusto! Me emociona eso!— Pensaba la peli azul— Solo espero que el hecho de vivir en mi casa no lo cohíba, aunque pensándolo bien mi padre se opondría. Ah pero que cosas aun no ha pasa nada y ya estoy montando chaquetas mentales, bueno tanto como decir nada pues no porque ya nos besamos y ay ya basta Hinata! Sera mejor que pongas tu mejor esfuerzo y le des señales se nota que es un chico tímido aunque, tu también lo eres aun cuando aparentas no serlo, rayos! ¿Porque soy tan bipolar? Pensara que estoy loca u.u!— Y así continuaba su monologo la Hyuga mientras cocinaba.

La cena se llevo a cabo en la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, nuevamente todos degustaros los ricos platillos que la oji perla preparaba. Durante la comida Neji y Hinata se dirigían miradas furtivas y cuando se sorprendían uno viendo al otro volteaban a otro lado sonrojándose a morir.

— Par de tontos— Pensaba e menor de los Hyugas— si no se animan a decirse nada tendré que hacer algo, es el colmo que un niño como yo tenga que darles un empujón pff

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la ciudad

— ¿Y dices que Hinata chan al fin será libre de salir con otros?—

— Sí, eso es lo que oí del asistente del productor, parece ser que ya se filtró a los medios lo de Sasuke y el Uzumaki, aunque a decir verdad no sé porque no te habías enterado esta en todos los medios— Dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— No veo televisión ni leo revistas de chismes Temari— respondió el peli rojo.— Sera interesante, tengo tiempo que me gusta bastante Hinata Hyuga, pensé que nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella pero ya veo que me equivoque, así que comenzare a cortejarla—

— Claro Gahara, creo que harían una linda pareja— Sonrió la mayor a su amigo.

...Nota de la autora…

Como dice la frase al inicio del capítulo, todo es parte de una misma cosa, Hinata a veces puede no parecer quien es, no sabe si es ella o la del filme pero ambas son la misma, forman parte de la misma persona, así como el frio y el calor son ambas temperatura, así como nuestro lado oscuro y positivo son parte de un mismo ser, Hinata es frágil aun cuando se ha empeñado en parecer lo contrario harta de ser tratada como débil e inútil, en su búsqueda por parecer más fuerte y "mala" solo consiguió hacerse más daño, esperemos verla pronto libre de si misma y sus propios impuestos prejuicios, porque nadie más que solo ella vivirá para si misma…


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, no pensaba publicar nada en un buen tiempo sobre este fic, pero al leer la actualización de Nahi shite me motive tanto! aww esta hermoso su nuevo capítulo! ojala algún día pueda escribir como ella!

Y si, Naruto NO me pertenece a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia shi ;)

.

CAPITULO V

Sería feliz con tan solo permanecer a tu lado... aunque no pueda tenerte, aunque seamos como líneas paralelas que recorren la vida juntas, juntas sin jamas cruzarse. (Lee gyum Dorama Saimdang)

.

.

Era el primer día de grabaciones del castaño, le habían dicho que fuera al estudio dos horas antes, debido a que tenían que probarle el vestuario que habría de utilizar. Lo cierto es que para ese papel en específico tendría que recurrir a lentillas color café, en cuanto al cabello no cambiaría mucho más si su vestimenta, la cual constaría de una camisa manga larga y hombros caídos así como un pantalón café y zapatos de vestir, exactamente la vestimenta que utilizara el actor que encarnaba a Kazuki su supuesto padre en la serie.

—Perfecto Hyuga, este papel parece hecho para ti. En esta escena se supone encararas a tu padre por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo y prácticamente haber crecido solo— Dijo el director de escena.

El Hyuga asintió, había memorizado todas sus líneas por lo cual no tuvo ningún problema. He de decir que las chicas que trabajaban en el estudio cuchicheaban, el castaño había dejado muy buena impresión en ellas, sobra decir que el chico era bastante guapo y su seriedad le otorgaba un halo de misterio imposible de resistir para las mujeres que le rodeaban, a las cuales casi ignoraba olímpicamente, y bueno eso lejos de traerle consecuencias negativas era todo lo contrario. La serie se comenzaría a transmitir hasta dentro de un mes así que no tenía problema en la calle con aquello de los acosos, si de vez en cuando algunas personas le pedían una fotografía sobre todo las que lo recordaban por su actuación en Naruto pero era increíble lo que un estilo de ropa diferente y unas lentillas café podían hacer.

Así que cuando hubo terminado su día de trabajo se dirigió a la salida del estudio y por enésima vez rechazo algunas invitaciones a salir.

Fastidiado iba pensando como tendría que organizar su horario ya que solo tenía una hora para comer e irse a clases, sus compromisos se presentaban agotadores, así que iba tan ensimismado que no escuchaba el claxon de un auto que venía llamándole desde algunos metros atrás hasta que escucho su nombre completo.

— Ey Neji Hyuga. ¿acaso ya se te subió tan pronto? Eres un nii-san muy distraído— Dijo la conocida voz

— ¿Nii-san? Que ray.. ahh Hinata! Hola, eres tú. Es decir (carraspeo y cara de póker)¿Cómo está? ¿Qué hace por aquí?—

— Por aquí está el estudio donde trabajo bobo jajaj. Vamos sube, ¿A dónde vas? Te doy un aventón.

— Oh no, no es necesario solo creo que iré a comer un aperitivo mis clases comienzan en una hora.

— No seas orgulloso, anda sube, vamos. Comamos juntos— Dijo la peli azul mientras abría la puerta de su convertible negro.

— Jeje bueno, ya que tanto insiste— Contesto el Hyuga con un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Es curioso que viviendo bajo el mismo techo en estos últimos días no hemos coincidido para nada. Cuando llego a casa tu no estas y viceversa. Es un verdadero milagro haberte visto hoy.

— Bueno si, es solo que en días pasados acudí a clases de recuperación debido a bueno ya sabes lo del abuelo y todas las cosas que han pasado, se decidió de conformidad con el estudio que acudiría a trabajar por las mañanas y dado que mis escenas no son muchas, pues ir a la escuela en las tardes. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va ese asunto de Naruto y Sasuke?

— Ah precisamente, de eso quería hablar contigo. Sasuke me pidió que te dijera que lamentaba mucho que por culpa suya te sacaran de la serie y que.

— No hace falta. Siempre lo supe, hace tiempo les disculpe

— Entiendo, eres increíble nii-san. A diferencia mía que solo…

— No diga eso Hinata san. Usted es una chica muy bella e inteligente es solo que a veces las circunstancias nos van cambiando. Espero que ya no esté haciéndose daño—Comento el castaño mientras inclinaba la cabeza rogando a Kamisama que Hinata no lo notara.

— No. No te preocupes, nunca más, ahora mismo estoy en eso que le llaman "reencontrándome conmigo misma". Disculpa que te haya preocupado tanto. Actué como una tonta niñata.

— Me alegro que este mejor. — Contesto fríamente. Era inevitable para él, cada que estaba nervioso actuaba de esa manera.

— Gracias por tus bellas palabras nii-san. Sabes has sido de gran ayuda para mí. Y emm bueno me preguntaba si este sábado tienes algo que hacer, no se si te gustaría ir a pescar conmigo.

— ¿Pescar? Bueno tengo mucha tarea pero supongo que si me apresuro podre terminarla— Dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa—No sabía que le gustara pescar Hinata san—

— Bueno, no tanto pero creo que es algo que gusta mucho a los chicos no es así? Se lo he escuchado a Kiba Kun y a Shino Kun. cuando Kiba kun dice "oe Shino este fin de semana pescaremos mucho". Asi que eso me hace suponer que les agrada la pesca.

Neji no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, era increíble que a peli azul no captara el tema del que sus compañeros hablaban.

—Emm Hinata—Intento decir aun con lágrimas en los ojos de aguantar la risa—Creo que Shino y Kiba no se refieren a esa clase de pesca sino a otro tipo—

El comentario del castaño hizo entonces enrojecer a la peli azul que por vez primera pudo captar todo.

—Oh Kamisama! Qué pena debes pensar que soy una tonta— Dijo la Hyuga visiblemente sonrojada.

—No, No te preocupes, gracias por hacerme reír un poco— Dijo el oji perla mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos.

—Bueno, parece que hemos llegado. ¿Qué se te antoja ordenar Nii-san?

—Bueno, no soy muy de comida chatarra así que una ensalada está bien.

—¿Una ensalada?. Eres extraño Nii-san es raro ver ordenar a un chico una ensalada, pero creo que lo extraño es más divertido que lo monótono y gris. ¿No crees? Dijo la peli azul haciendo un guiño que dejo al Hyuga más rojo que un tomate— ¿sucede algo ii-san? ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo muy enrojecido— pregunto la peli azul.

—No, no es nada. ¿De verdad cree que soy extraño?—

—No bueno. —Carraspeo— me refiero a que es difícil ver que un chico ordene una ensalada, generalmente las chicas somos las que las ordenamos, es todo, creo también que eres una persona muy interesante, y bueno, no lo digo de mala fe y emm—

—Sí, no se preocupe no importa—

—Estas volviéndome a llamar de usted Nii-san— Dijo la oji perla mientras sonreía.— Por cierto, te va bien ese color de ojos y ese estilo— comento la Hyuga mientras hacía pulgar arriba y sonreía en señal de aprobación.

—oh bueno yo. Gg-gracias, supongo— Respondió un tanto dubitativo y con un tono neutro.

—Nii-san no puedo creer que te tomes así los halagos. Bien, no importa comamos—Dijo un poco resignada la Hyuga.

—Hai— Respondió el castaño.

Durante la comida ambos estuvieron mirando de reojo uno al otro, al encontrarse ambas miradas solo optaban por agachar la cabeza y desviar la mirada, hasta que finalmente.

—Creo que es hora de ir a la escuela— Dijo el, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

—Supongo que tendré que llevarte— Respondió sonriendo ella.

—No es necesario está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí Hinata, no te molestes. Muchas gracias por todo—

—Nii-san, se ahora que mis compañeros se referían a otra cosa pero aun así, no te gustaría que saliéramos y bueno igual podemos llevar a mis hermanitos si te parece muy incómodo este bueno— Dijo la chica mientras inclinaba su cabeza con un notorio sonrojo y hacia algunos ademanes con sus dedos.

Neji sonrió y asintió con la cabeza— Supongo que estaría bien un día de campo. Supongo que ¿tu cocinaras no es cierto? Y que no quemaras la comida — Pregunto mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

Hinata no hizo sino inflar las mejillas haciendo puchero.

—No seas así Nii-san ya has visto que si cocino bien—

—Es broma, creo que luces linda haciendo esos gestos. Bueno nos vemos— Termino de decir mientras corría en dirección a la escuela. Dejando a una muy sonrojada Hinata en el auto.

—Que me pasa actúo como tonta. Después de todo nos hemos besado antes, bueno aunque fue por otra cosa. Posiblemente fue porque lo saque de sus casillas. Insisto Nii-san es muy lindo, me agrada. Pero a pesar de haber "cambiado" tanto no tengo esa seguridad de otras chicas. ¿Porqueee Kamisama?— dijo la chica mientras inclinaba la cabeza contra el volante.

—Ey! Muévete! Estas estorbando!— Dijo una voz extraña que la hizo volver a la realidad, se había detenido en una zona donde no era de estacionamiento así que los autos de atrás habían empezado a desesperarse y por ende sonar el claxón.

— Si, si disculpen, ya me muevo— Dijo un poco fastidiada la Hyuga

…

…nota de la autora…

Ahora mismo vemos a una Hinata más libre y un tanto inocente, esa que ella se había empeñado en ocultar, se nota que no tiene mucha experiencia con los chicos, habría que recordar que Naruto y ella solo son amigos y no ha podido salir con otros chicos entre sus ocupaciones y el compromiso con la producción. Más adelante sabremos como Gahara querrá entrar en el círculo de nuestra peli azul y sabremos si Neji reacciona más y se forza a sí mismo a dejar su nerviosismo que le hace parecer imperturbable ante todo.

Postdata: Lo siento este capítulo surgió muy corto jejeje


	6. Chapter 6

Nada es lo que parece, así que jamas te fíes de lo que ven tus ojos, cree solo la mitad de lo que escuchas

.

Capítulo VI

El escándalo por las fotos de Naruto y Sasuke había aminorado, al final las fugoshis se habían impuesto a la crítica, el director no podía estar más feliz, los proyectos de Naruto Shippuden, The last y Boruto continuarían, y ello significaba ganancias. Sakura y Rock Lee no podían estar más felices de igual manera el rubio y Sasuke quien aún hacia sufrir un poco al Uzumaki por sus errores, en tanto una serena Hinata por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre.

Era jueves y solo faltaba un día para ir de picnic con Neji y sus hermanos, si tan solo se hubiese atrevido a invitar a Neji a solas pero no, no pudo, no tuvo valor, pensó que quizás con sus hermanos ahí podría actuar con mayor naturalidad.

.

.

Gahara por su parte había estado estudiando las reacciones y movimientos de la Hyuga, estaba analizándole buscando algún detalle o cosa que le ayudara acercarse a ella.

\- Hinata chan buen día- Saludo el peli rojo

\- Buen día Gahara kun- Contesto la Hyuga con timidez.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo ha ido tu día? Te he visto muy alegre esta semana. ¿puedo saber a qué se debe?

\- Etto, bueno es solo que ... bueno cosas que ocurren supongo- Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

\- Ya veo. ¿Me preguntaba si tienes planes para el próximo martes que finaliza la filmación de The last? Como sabrás se hará una cena anunciando la fecha de estreno y me preguntaba si podría acompañarte, claro a menos que ya tengas a alguien con quien ir-comento el peli rojo con una ligera sonrisa que asusto un poco a la Hyuga, seamos sinceros Gahara podrá ser muy guapo pero no es usual que sonría.

\- Etto yo...- Intentó negarse la Hyuga pero se vio interrumpida

\- Por supuesto que no tiene con quien ir aun no es así Hinata chan- Dijo una voz conocida tras ella.

\- Nn-Na-Naruto kun-Dijo la peli azul más que sorprendida, mientras el rubio le hacía un guiño.

\- Perfecto! Entonces no se diga más paso por ti a las 7 Hinata chan!-Dijo emocionado el oji verde.

\- Demo Gahara kun yo...- Intento decir la pobre oji perla pero ya Gahara se había esfumado.

\- Bien! Que bien no iras sola amiga!-Dijo el rubio haciendo señal con el pulgar arriba.-Eres una chica muy guapa y mereces un chico guapo-

\- Nn-Naruto kun, yo pensaba invitar a Neji Nii-san al evento!- Dijo la peli azul haciendo puchero de molestia a lo que el rubio contesto

\- Ups! Lo siento amiga jejeje creí que te hacia un favor-dijo el rubio apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca-Bueeeno pero Gahara es un galán amiga no puedes quejarte y creo que le gustas-Dijo el rubio mientras mostraba una sonrisa zorruna.

\- Pero Naruto kun, no estoy interesada en alguna relación con nadie del estudio! -Respondió la peli azul mientras inflaba las mejillas

\- Por cierto veo con gusto que estas volviendo a ser la de antes, la Hinata tímida y tierna la que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y confidente. Me da gusto, la Hinata gruñona y vengativa no me gustaba nada tebayó- Dijo el rubio mientras hacia un guiño y se rascaba la nuca.

\- Yy-Yo, Aun así Naruto kun, no estoy muy feliz, no tengo intenciones de salir con Gahara kun, no quiero mal entendidos

\- Pues entonces solo díselo es sencillo- Dijo el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Ella quiso decir ya conoces mi forma de ser recordarías que en temas amorosos soy un caso. Pero no pudo, ver la cara de emoción de su querido amigo, que de verdad creía la estaba ayudando le impidió decirle algo por lo que solo emitió un suspiro para entonces decir.

\- Tienes razón lo hare en cuanto tenga oportunidad- Contesto con desilusión

\- Ah emm jeje bien- Dijo el rubio mientras hacia la señal pulgar arriba y se rascaba la nuca- Bien, será mejor que me vaya necesito hablar unas cosas con Sasuke

\- ¿Todo bien Naruto kun?-

\- Emm etto, pues sí, es solo que bueno, Hinata él y yo discutimos por algunas cosas pero creo que tiene razón. Bien será mejor que me retire cuídate mucho. Ahh y Hinata chan, si no te gusta Gahara díselo, perdona que me haya metido en tus asuntos. Emm ah sí y si te gusta Neji díselo también jajaja- dijo esta última parte mientras corría lejos de su amiga dejándola un poco conmocionada.

\- Naruto kun eres un baka- Dijo la peli azul más para sí misma mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

.

.

.

En que estaba pensando, se decía la peli azul, su piel era sumamente delicada y se le había ocurrido usar unos shorts muy cortos, era obvio que los moscos la atacarían y se llenaría de ronchas! Además era alérgica al piquete de mosquito, siempre que eso sucedía se le cerraba la garganta y se hinchaba como globo :(

\- ¿Hinata sama está bien? No ha dicho nada casi desde que llegamos

\- ¿Ha? Ah no, no nii-san ya te dije que no me digas Hinata sama, dile solo Hinata o Hina chan - Contesto la peli azul mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos y esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

Neji al verla sintió que el piso se movía y su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, quiso decirle algo lindo pero solo pudo hacer lo de siempre, poner su cara de póker y salirse por la tangente, era algo natural en el a medida de protección, siempre había tenido miedo a que le lastimaran, no era a propósito, de hecho rayos deseaba con todo su corazón decirle Hinata me gustas, siempre me has gustado, se mi novia, pero nah, solo atinaba a huir, a huir como siempre...

\- Emm- Carraspeo, bien tengo repelente, es decir veo que los mosquitos han comenzado a hacer estragos en su piel Hinata sama.

Ahí iba de nuevo, la había llamado Hinata sama, y eso no pudo sino desilusionar a la peli azul, que solo atino a inflar sus mejillas a medida de puchero y dijo.

\- Nii-san ya te dije que me digas Hinata, que olvides el sama.

\- Emm yo, disculpe, es bueno... solo si usted me llama Neji y omite el Nii-san- Rayos pensó, me he atrevido! Lo hice! Le pedí que no me dijera Nii-san se dijo casi brincaba en un pie de felicidad. En su mente o inner Neji estaba bailando si, imaginen a Neji Hyuga bailando de felicidad si es que eso podría ser imaginado.

\- Bien Neji-Carraspeo ella- No tundras repelente de mosquitos T.T estoy muriendo con los piquetes son alérgica, a este paso mis piernas se pondrán como dos troncos- Gimió la Hyuga. ya no podía soportar más los piquetes y la comezón. Vaya manera de terminar con una escena romántica pensó.

\- Repelente? Ah sí, si claro creo tener algo en mi mochila-Dijo el Hyuga dirigiéndose a su mochila para luego entregárselo a la oji perla-aquí tiene.

Okay momento que alguien le diga a este par que están más atarantados que nada! Ya Neji le había ofrecido repelente para mosquitos! Y esta le pide como si no hubiera oído nada y este también olvido que se lo había ofrecido. Ay que vamos a hacer con estos dos, bien continuemos la historia.

\- Hai, arigato- Rayos Hinata deberías pedirle a tu nii-san que te ayude a ponértelo jejeje, ay no pero que estupideces dices por Dios! Pensó la Hyuga- Basta!- dijo en voz alta mientras se daba un golpe con la mano en la cabeza

\- ¿Sucede algo Hinata?- pregunto el oji perla intrigado

\- N-no, no pasa nada Ni emm Neji- Dijo manoteando la pobre oji luna, solo dame un momento voy a aplicar el repelente y...- oh si la pobre mujer estaba tan nerviosa que apretó el frasco de más y lo derramo todo u.u

\- Oneesan, vaya torpeza la tuya, ya olvidaste que te pone mal los piquetes de mosquito? Ya estas llena de ronchas y ya comenzaste a hincharte!- Dijo el pequeño castaño

\- Hai, es verdad

\- ¿Qué? Hinata sa, es decir Hina chan, ¿es verdad eso?

\- Yy-yo, hai, es verdad- Respondió la Hyuga ocultando su rostro sonrojado bajo el flequillo y rascándose las piernas.

Súbitamente la peli azul comenzó a sentir que el oxígeno hacía falta a sus pulmones y por tanto comenzó a tambalearse.

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo- Dijo el pequeño oji perla mientras rodaba los ojos- Nii-san tienes que ..

Y oh si el Hyuga llego a tiempo antes de que la peli azul cayera al piso

\- Hinata sama! Hinata sama! Responda ¿está bien?

\- Nn-Neji no pue-do res-pi-rar- Dijo la oji luna mientras intentaba tomar oxígeno.

\- Nii-san - Comento entre sollozos mientras lloraba la pequeña oji perla- Tenemos que llevar a oneesan al hospital. No quiero que muera

Neji abrió los ojos mientras su corazón parecía dar un vuelco

\- Vamos! Al auto, rápido!- Dijo el castaño mientras subía a Hinata al asiento del copiloto

\- Hai- Respondieron los pequeños mientras corrían a subirse.

\- No, maldición! Ella no podía morir, no, no como su abuelo, no como sus padres o su abuela, ella no!- Pensaba el oji perla mientras conducía a toda velocidad. Y es que la desesperación lo hacía imaginar los peores escenarios.

La pequeña Akane continuaba llorando a todo pulmón mientras Sinji le gritaba que se callara poniendo al Hyuga cada vez más nervioso.

\- Niños por favor necesito que se calmen, me están poniendo nervioso y necesitamos llegar al hospital- Dijo calmo el Hyuga aun cuando estaba que moría por dentro.

\- Hai Neji Nii-san

\- Akane Nii-san tiene razón, tienes que calmarte, Oneesan estará bien- Comento el pequeño Sinji mientras abrazaba a su hermanita

El Hyuga sonrío con ternura, de verdad que se había encariñado con esos pequeños, anteriormente les había tratado muy poco, y esos días que habían convivido se había encariñado mucho con ellos.

\- Bien hemos llegado- Dijo el castaño mientras estacionaba el auto y tomaba a la oji luna entre sus brazos y entraba corriendo a urgencias. Vaya que se había hecho costumbre para el llegar con alguien a urgencias. De inmediato diviso al mismo doctor que había entendido a su tío Hiashi días antes- Doctor, doctor atiéndala por favor- Comento un tanto desesperado el oji perla, hasta el nombre del médico había olvidado.

\- Vaya Hina chan ¿Que le sucedió? - Comento el medico mientras se acercaba- Ah ya veo, ah Hina chan ya sabe que no debe salir sin repelente, camillero! Por favor! venga- comentó el doctor con una voz serena.

¿Pero cómo podía estarlo? Se preguntaba el Hyuga, y después recordó médicos, claro!

\- Bien Neji, ya sabes el protocolo, espera aquí, además veo que vienes con los hermanos de Hinata.

\- Hai, bien, esperamos aquí doctor

\- Bien, no tardare mucho, la has traído a tiempo

.

.

\- Listo, pueden pasar a verla

\- Hai, disculpe ¿Hinata chan se quedara aquí internada? Si es así debo avisar al tío Hiashi

\- No, solo necesita un par de horas

\- Bien dijo el Hyuga mientras volteaba a ver a sus primos y les tendía la mano para que fueran con el

.

.

\- Onesaan!- Grito la pequeña para lanzarse sobre la cama donde descansaba la Hyuga quien le sonreía y la recibía con los brazos abiertos

\- Que pasa Akane chan- Dijo la peli azul mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su pequeña hermana

\- Me asuste Oneesan, pero Neji Nii fue muy valiente y te trajo rápidamente! ¿Verdad que si Sinji?

\- Hai- Respondió el pequeño castaño mientras pequeñas gotas de agua salada resbalaban por sus mejillas, la verdad que el pequeñín había aguantado todo ese tiempo para dar ánimos a su hermanita, no obstante apenas vio a su hermana mayor bien le fue imposible evitar que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos- Nos preocupaste oneesan- fue lo único que dijo antes de correr a la cama junto a sus hermanas

\- Ya, ya no pasa nada- dijo la peli azul mientras volteaba a ver al castaño y abrazaba con sus hermanos.

\- Gracias Neji kun, siento haber arruinado el día de campo, fui muy torpe- Dijo la peli azul mientras agachaba la mirada totalmente sonrojada

\- Hinata, no digas eso- Respondió el castaño mientras se acercaba a ella y levantaba su rostro, viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa- Aun así, me debes una salida

\- Nii.. es decir Neji- Dijo sonrojada la oji luna totalmente roja y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- Hai

Rayos como se había animado a pedírselo! Wow definitivamente se felicitaba a si mismo! Yosh! Dijo el Inner del castaño, mientras sonreía bobamente y los demás lo veían

\- ¿Neji kun?

\- ¿Hai?- Volteo sonriente el castaño había perdido por completo la realidad por unos segundos durante los cuales al parecer la Hyuga le había dicho algo

\- ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Emm no perdona Hinata que decías- Tuvo que aceptar apenado

\- Etto, que si querrías acompañarme al estreno de The Last- Comento ella también preguntándose cómo se había animado a invitarlo

\- Hai, si, si emm acepto! acepto!- Contesto el Hyuga como si le hubieran propuesto matrimonio con estrellitas en los ojos.

Los niños comenzaron a reír sonrojando a los dos Hyugas

\- Par de atarantados- Soltó Sinji repentinamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba los ojos

\- Sinji! - Grito la Hyuga más que roja

\- Es la verdad, no sé porque los adultos se complican tanto las cosas. Son taaan obvios, se ve que se gustan pero ninguno dice nada

\- Sinjii! Deja de decir cosas y-yo

Carraspeo - Bien creo que será mejor regresar a casa- Dijo el castaño

\- Hai - Dijo la Hyuga sonrojada

Tras esperar un largo rato la Hyuga fue dada de alta y se dirigieron a casa, durante el camino reino el silencio, los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos con la travesía y la oji perla iba más que sonrojada y haciendo esos jugueteos con los dedos que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa y que decir del castaño, su cara era un poema entre cara de póker y estoy a solas con ella.

\- Etto...- Dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron al unísono callando de inmediato al recordar que los niños estaban dormidos en el asiento de atrás.

\- Bien, Hinata sama, es decir Hinata gracias por pensar en mi para acompañarle a la premiere- Dijo el Hyuga con voz monocorde

La peli azul sonrío, ya había comenzado a adivinar los movimientos y facetas de Neji.

\- No hay de que, la verdad es que tenia deseos de invitarte, solo que tengo que resolver un pequeño asunto antes- Dijo seria

\- ¿De qué se trata? Pregunto el - Si puedo ayudarte no dudes en pedírmelo-comento el castaño

\- Hai, arigatou demo debo arreglar ese asunto sola Neji kun-

\- Bien, hemos llegado-

\- Ha! Hai, Sinji kun, Akane chan, ya llegamos- Dijo la peli azul mientras movía un poco a sus hermanos que se levantaron poco a poco del asiento

\- Tengo sueño oneesan- Dijo la pequeña peli azul

\- Hinata Hime, déjame cargarla, está cansada- Dijo el castaño mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña oji luna

\- Hai - asintió la Hyuga

Y asi se dirigieron a la puerta muy felices todos, aun había ronchas en el cuerpo de la oji perla pero rayos no importaba ahora tenía crema que le ayudaría a disminuir la picazón, lo que no se esperaban era que

\- Pp-pero que es esto?

\- Hinata san, acaban de llegar hace una hora ¿puede creerlo todas son para usted? Aquí está la tarjeta

 _Estimada Hinata, esto es una muestra de mi admiración por usted, me siento muy feliz de que haya aceptado mi invitación a acompañarme al estreno de The last._

 _Sabaku no Gahara_

Ante lo que estaba frente a el castaño no pudo sino sentir molestia, sin decir nada bajo delicadamente a la pequeña Akane para dirigirse a su habitación sin decir nada, nada como siempre.

\- Nii-san espera

Pero el Hyuga no dijo nada ni siquiera volteo a verla...

\- No es lo que... pa-re-ce u.u rayos

\- Hinata chan, creo que se te amontono la chamba- Dijo el pequeño Sinji pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por la peli azul que ya se había lanzado tras del Hyuga.

La oji luna fulmino entonces al pequeño con la mirada, el pobre sintio la venir la muerte chiquita por lo que

\- Bueno, etto yo me voy a mi recamara y mi hermana a la suya jeje vamos Akane chan

\- Hai, pero aún tengo sueño

\- Ya no digas nada o oneesan nos castigara

\- Hai

Se fueron dejando a una oji perla más preocupada que nada, acaso Neji estaba molesto, pero rayos de verdad no era lo que parecía y ella tendría que explicárselo, se dijo.

...Nota de la autora...

No me odien por arruinar el día de campo de estos tortolos por favor! Ojala que les haya gustado este capítulo! Cualquier comentario o sugerencia adelante siempre y cuando sean en pro de mejorar esto, aun me falta mucho para llegar a ser una buena escritora la verdad pero seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo! Muchas gracias a Nohora que siempre me comenta y a Connie por sus ánimos créeme Connie que ese mensaje que me enviaste me levanto el ánimo, a veces cuando no recibes comentario alguno no sabes si vas bien o si a la gente no le gusta la trama n.n como sea continuare esto hasta el final.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia por su parte si.

.

Capitulo VII

Si bien la Hyuga escucho la broma de su hermano menor a lo lejos, no pudo sino importarle menos, tenía un mal presentimiento por la actitud de Neji al ver los arreglos florales que invadían la sala, y sobre todo por la tarjeta recibida, que aunque él no conocía a ciencia cierta el contenido de esta, podía intuirlo.

Rayos como era posible apenas que se había animado a pedirle acompañarle a la gala de The last y a Gahara se le ocurría enviarle rosas rojas, el mensaje era claro, pero no estaba muy interesada en ello, estaba harta de esos tontos romances de set y lo que menos necesitaba era uno nuevo, digo apenas que se había librado del de Naruto, apenas que su relación con Neji parecía ir mejorando, por ello no dudo un instante en correr tras el.

Cuando hubo llegado frente a la puerta de su primo respiro un par de veces y se atrevió a tocar.

— Nii-san, ¿puedo pasar?— Pregunto la Hyuga mientras tras la puerta, después de esperar cerca de diez minutos y no recibir respuesta abrió y entro, para darse cuenta que él no estaba,— ¿Dónde carambas se había metido entonces? Se preguntó para justo en ese momento escuchar la regadera del Hyuga por lo que decidió esperarlo ahí sentada en su cama.

No había muchas cosas excepto un par de fotografías sobre los buros, en una sonreía junto a sus abuelos y en otra eran el y sus padres, Neji tendría unos 5 años, se veía tan contento. Estaba tan entretenida viendo las fotos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba y es que para su sorpresa, el castaño la observaba mientras únicamente lo envolvía una toalla que cubría sus partes nobles en tanto se secaba el cabello con otra más pequeña. Se quedó estático viéndola, había parado de secarse su largo cabello.

Y es que Neji se había sentido confundido ¿y porque no?, molesto por la situación, por lo que resolvió tomar un baño de agua helada que le ayudara a despejar sus ideas después de todo ella le había dicho que lo invitaba a él y que tenía un asunto que arreglar con respecto a ello ¿no?. Cuando salió se encontró con una peli azul más roja que un tomate, al final se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

— Hinata sama— Carraspeo totalmente rojo mientras la peli azul embobada observaba sus bien formados pectorales, torneados brazos y su increíble abdomen bien trabajado— ¿Qué se le ofrece?— pregunto con frialdad recuperándose de la impresión de verla en su recamara

— Yy-yo— Carraspeo la oji luna visiblemente perturbada— Quería hablar de lo que viste abajo, emm veras es solo que Naruto kun le pidió a Gahara que fuera conmigo yo...

— Si, ese es el asunto que tenía que arreglar para que le acompañara supongo— Dijo el con tono neutro mientras se acercaba a la cama donde ella aún continuaba sentada con el retrato de el y su familia en la mano.

— Hai, demo… si ya lo sabes ¿Porque estas tan distante conmigo?— Pregunto confundida.

— Lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Es solo que— Negó con la cabeza para luego verla a los ojos— ¿Me podría dejar un momento a solas?

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?— Cuestiono preocupada

— No— Respondió secamente el

— ¿Entonces porque me pides que me vaya?— Pregunto visiblemente angustiada.

— Hinata sama… estoy con una toalla enredada en mi cintura, sin ropa interior, estamos solos en mi habitación. ¿No cree que esto podría prestarse a mal interpretaciones?— Respondió el con naturalidad

— Oh ya veo— Dijo ella mientras pasaba saliva, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca de esa manera. Rayos la ponía tan nerviosa esa situación, así que deposito nuevamente el retrato sobre el buró y totalmente roja abandono la habitación por unos minutos.

Y si ya sé que dirán en la serie hay una parte donde están en los baños pero esa escena había sido grabada por separado, las escenas de los chicos y chicas, además habría que recordar que cuando salen de los baños a reclamar a Rock Lee por haberse colado al vestidor de las chicas el ya vestía su conocido traje blanco.

Minutos después…

— Adelante puede pasar— Dijo el mientras abría la puerta con cepillo en mano.

La peli azul aun un poco temblorosa por lo que había visto —carraspeo — Bien, etto, te decía Neji kun que todo ha sido un mal entendido que debo aclarar con Gahara kun, es decir Naruto kun le pidió a Gahara que me acompañara a la gala creyendo que con eso me ayudaba— Dijo la oji luna mientras sentía que su garganta se secaba por los nervios

— ¿Y usted no pudo decir que no?— Cuestiono el cruzado de brazos mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas y porque no, con cierta ironía en su voz.

— Yy-yo no pude, por eso te dije que me dejaras arreglar un asunto antes, la invitación que te hice hace un rato era de verdad!— Dijo ella alzando la voz nerviosa mientras apretaba los puños y cerraba sus ojos.

Nada… no recibió respuesta alguna, como no escuchara nada opto por abrir uno de sus ojos para ver que Neji no estaba ya ahí, —¿Es que se había ido?— pensó. Lo que menos espero fue sentir que unos brazos la atrapaban por la espalda y bajaban poco a poco hasta su cintura, ella nerviosa se giró para verlo a los ojos totalmente sonrojada. —Nii— carraspeo— nn-Neji kun—

— Shhh — Dijo el mientras la silenciaba poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la oji luna y se acercaba a susurrar a su oído — Hinata me gustas mucho…— Ya estaba, lo había dicho al fin se había atrevido, fue la sola idea de que alguien más la llevara lejos de él lo que lo impulso, lo que lo animo a decírselo.

Ella comenzó a temblar por los nervios y lo escuchado

— Neji kun… yo— dijo escondiendo su cara bajo el flequillo—Tu también me gustas— comento tartamudeando.

— Bien— Dijo el mientras esbozaba una sonrisa— Entonces, no hay más que aclarar— esto último lo dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peli azul, esta al sentir el contacto cerro los ojos dando carta abierta a que él le besara.

El Hyuga sonrió se inclinó un poco hasta rosar los sonrosados labios de la peli azul, apenas hubo sentido el contacto la oji luna se aferró a la camiseta de él correspondiendo al beso suavemente, con el paso de los minutos el ritmo se intensifico y ella fue moviendo poco a poco sus pequeñas manos hasta el cuello de él aferrándose lo mejor posible y así sin que el castaño lo esperara ella dio un pequeño brinco abrazando con sus piernas la cintura de él, por lo que el Hyuga bajo sus manos hasta el bien formado trasero de la peli azul para así tener un mejor agarre y que ella se sintiera más segura. Se separaron por unos segundos totalmente sonrojados pero felices.

— Neji kun— Dijo completamente sonrojada la Hyuga mientras con sus manitas acariciaba el rostro del castaño — Yy-yo …

.

.

— Neji, ¿estás ahí?— se escuchó decir la voz de su tío Hiashi tras la puerta.

Rayos! ¿Había cerrado con seguro?

— Un momento tío por favor— contesto el Hyuga mientras iba colocando en su cama a la Hyuga— Hinata puedes ir al baño por favor— Susurro a la peli azul.

— Hai

.

.

— No importa te espero entonces en mi estudio, no tardes — comento el Hyuga mayor un poco resignado.

Cuando se hubo, ido ambos sonrieron

— Hinata, debo

— Shh— Silencio ella mientras colocaba su dedo índice en los labios de él, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del castaño — está bien, ve, hablamos más tarde— Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta haciendo un guiño al castaño.

— Hai— Sonrío el

.

.

La puerta se cerró y el Hyuga tuvo que hacer un par de respiraciones para calmarse porque emm si ya saben aquel contacto lo había dejado un poco, bueno a decir verdad un mucho muy excitado, una vez que todo estaba en orden camino tranquilo al estudio de su tío.

.

— ¿Tío, puedo pasar?

— Adelante Neji. Cierra la puerta con seguro por favor

— Hai. Y bien ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto lo más calmo posible

— Neji, hay ciertas cosas que tengo que decirte. Como sabrás me encuentro enfermo

— Sí, yo mismo tuve que llevarle al hospital. ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿se ha vuelto a sentir mal?

— Calma, calma— Carraspeo— Bien, hijo… con respecto eso, mi enfermedad es incurable— tomo un respiro profundo para continuar— por lo mismo necesito que hagas algo por mi

— ¿Qué algo incurable? …— El Hyuga sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies, ¿cómo lo tomaría Hinata? Alguien más de su familia iba a abandonarles? No, tenía que ser una broma — Tío yo, es decir ¿Está usted seguro?

— Calma Neji, permíteme continuar. Escúchame por favor— carraspeo— He dejado todo decidido, como sabrás el clan Hyuga hemos practicado el estilo del puño suave desde hace muchos años, a tu prima no le ha llamado mucho la atención más que aprender lo necesario pero no lo suficiente para dirigir nuestros dojos, mi preocupación es que cuando parta de este mundo nadie se haga cargo de ellos y esta tradición tan importante para nosotros se pierda, es por eso que viendo tu potencial quiero dejarte a cargo de todo eso asi como las empresas Hyuga, despreocúpate Sarutobi te ayudara a dirigir todo hasta que Hinata esté lista para tomar el cargo de las empresas, sin embargo aun con ello quiero que seas tu quien quede a cargo de los dojos.

— Pp-pe-pero tío, yo no quiero usurpar un lugar que no me corresponde

— Tal como lo pensaba eres el ideal para esta tarea, me lo estas demostrando con tu actitud, no hay vuelta atrás Neji—

— Demo… Hinata puede molestarse, pensara que solo em he aprovechado de la situación, se sentirá desplazada

— Veo que te importa mucho mi hija, me alegro, con mayor razón te dejare a cargo de todo, no quiero escuchar quejas, todo está dicho. Te pido que continúes como hasta a ahora haciéndote cargo de tus primos, necesito que fortalezcan sus lazos. Bien era todo lo que tenía que decirte los detalles se te darán llegado el momento, puedes retirarte— Dijo el mayor mientras se levantaba de su lugar— Una cosa más…— se acercó al castaño para susurrarle al oído— No quiero que tengas relaciones sexuales con mi hija en esta casa. ¿entendido?, no tolerare faltas de respeto a mi familia, puedo consentir que salgan que sean novios e incluso en un futuro contraigan matrimonio, pero no puedo aceptar que lo hagan bajo mi techo— Todo eso lo dijo el mayor mientras fruncía el ceño, si hubiese podido habría activado la línea sucesoria de la que hacían gala en la serie pero al ser la vida real digamos que tuvo que conformarse con contraer su rostro.

El pobre Neji sudo frio, entonces ¿El se había dado cuenta de lo que paso en la habitación hacia un rato? O más bien de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir si él no les hubiera interrumpido.

— Mas sabe el viejo por viejo que por diablo Hyuga Neji, ahora si puedes retirarte — dijo secamente— ah y si Hinata te pregunta porque te mande llamar le dices solamente que fue para decirte que quería advertirte de no faltar a esta casa.

— Bien, me retiro entonces— Contesto el menor rojo como tomate pero con una voz lo bastante fría para que su tío no pensara que le había afectado demasiado.

.

.

Al llegar a su recamara ella le estaba esperando

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien?— Respondió el

— Si, ¿Que sucedió con padre?

— Ah… eso

— Sí, eso

— Pues —carraspeo— Tu padre es más listo de lo que imaginamos, me pidió que no tuviéramos intimidad en esta casa.— Lo último lo dijo totalmente sonrojado

— ¿Qué? — Solo atinó a decir la peli azul, después comenzó a balbucear— be-bueno etto

— No te preocupes, dijo que podíamos estar juntos, solo que no quería que faltara al respeto a esta casa— carraspeo— es decir, si tú me aceptaras emm ¿Hinata quieres ser mi novia?

— Etto… hai! Si, Neji kun acepto ser tu novia!— Contesto sonrojada la Hyuga.

— Bien!— dijo el efusivamente, y si me permiten decirlo algo muy raro en el Hyuga que siempre se había mostrado tan poco expresivo, era algo de lo que tenía que agradecerle a su prima.

Ambos recargaron sus frentes una contra otra, para después abrazarse durante un buen rato. Para su pesar de ambos no podían pasar a nada más, no al menos en aquella casa. Aunque ahora mismo era lo que menos importaba.

— Etto, será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena— Dijo ella apenada, y sin nada de ganas de separarse de el

Como si él hubiese adivinado su sentir el Hyuga comento — Emm bueno, si gustas puedo ayudarte

— ¿Sí? Bien! vayamos— Dijo ella muy contenta mientras tomaba la mano de el y lo jalaba a la cocina.

La cena se llevó en total cordialidad con algunas miradas de complicidad obviamente entre los dos Hyugas de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente la oji perla tuvo que respirar profundo y armarse de valor para hablar con Gaha sobre el ir juntos al evento de estreno de THE LAST

— Buen día Gahara kun

— Hinata san ¿Le gustaron mis flores?

— Etto— Carraspeo— sobre eso, gracias, demo… quería hablarle sobre ir contigo a la gala de estreno de la película…

— ¿Ah sí? Pasare por ti a las 7:30

— Sobre eso… quiero pedirte que, no quiero decirte que no podre acompañarte, previamente había pedido a alguien más que me acompañara, solo que Naruto Kun no lo sabía y por eso te pidió que me acompañaras —Mintió la peli azul porque cuando el peli rojo la había invitado ella aún no había hablado con cl castaño.

— Ah! Ya veo, pero seguramente cancelaras a esa persona e iras conmigo ¿no es así?

— Etto… —La Hyuga se inclinó profundamente apenada— Gomenasai Gahara kun pero no puedo cancelar mi compromiso previo

— Ya veo…— Frunció el ceño por unos segundos el oji verde para luego sonreír de una manera que a la Hyuga le dio mucho miedo— Sera para la otra vez entonces— Dijo el Sabaku para luego tomar de improvisto la mano de la oji luna y besarla con sutileza. La Hyuga no pudo sino sentirse totalmente abochornada, no pudo sino balbucear mientras el peli rojo sonreía para sí mismo, los retos eran divertidos, solo habría de averiguar quién era su competencia y hacerla a un lado.

.

.

Continuara...


End file.
